Tintineante Amor
by Lugarth3
Summary: Kurapika está al borde del colapso. Es el presidente de todo, no le alcanza el tiempo ni para comer, el festival de Tanabata está cerca y por si fuera poco, su lindo amante secreto no deja de acosarlo… Sera un año muy difícil.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, esta vez, de Hunter x Hunter, con la inusual, extraña y poco explotada pareja protagonista…(Ahora estarán viendo para arriba, entre "Words" y "Genre") de Kurapika Kuruta, también conocido como el Bastardo de la Cadena, y el tercer hijo de la familia asesina Zoldyck; Killua Zoldyck.

Para los que siguieron esta historia hace unos meses, les pido disculpas por el "borrón y cuenta nueva" y para los que recién ingresan, les comunico que este fic está " **resubido** ", es decir, ya estaba publicado hace tiempo pero un problema técnico me impidió seguir y por eso estamos aquí de nuevo, solo que con pequeños cambios para que el foro, en vez de interrumpirme, no me suspenda. Aclarado esto, los dejo con pequeñas advertencias:

\- La historia que están por leer es un AU situado en una vida escolar sin cazadores con licencia o bestias mágicas. El carácter de los personajes puede variar, pero recuerden que es un universo alternativo donde todo puede pasar.

\- Como expongo en mi perfil, mis fic son de temática yaoi (Relación chicoxchico), por lo que si estas curioseando y no te gusta, cambia de página, sin críticas.

\- Ahora, disfruten.

.

.

* * *

 **Tintineante Amor**

 _ **Sinopsis**_ _:_ Kurapika está al borde del colapso. Es el presidente de todo, no le alcanza el tiempo ni para comer, el festival de Tanabata está cerca y por si fuera poco, su lindo amante secreto no deja de acosarlo… Sera un año muy difícil.

* * *

.

.

.

\- Por más que nuestros caminos estén distanciados, lo resistiré todo. Con tal de volver a ver tus ojos de seda, tu suave cabello de nube y tu rostro de marfil.

\- ¡Mi vida, oh, llévame lejos de aquí!

Gran dialogo.

No por nada se había esmerado tanto, rebuscando poesías y las mejores declaraciones de amor que recordaba de los cientos de libros que leyó y el resultado, en sentido literal, era magnifico. El único problema era...

\- ¡Terrible!- Grito, haciendo énfasis con pequeños golpes al libreto, subiéndose al escenario para encarar a la pareja- Sientan la letra, compenétrense con el espíritu de la historia- Mirándolos retadoramente, les indico donde debían ubicarse porque estaban demasiado cerca de la utilería- Otra vez.

\- Ya lo hicimos cinco veces- Dijo el chico, elegido como el protagonista, sobándose la frente con irritación.

\- Sí y parece que ni siquiera lo intentan- Acuso el director. Se volvió hacia la chica, la heroína- No te ofendas, tu actuación fue buena pero no emocional. Muy tímida, debes soltarte más.

\- Lo intento...- Se disculpó ella, bajando la cabeza.

Como nadie quería ver otro drama, alguien dijo oportunamente:

\- ¡Hora de almorzar!

\- Lo intentaremos de nuevo cuando regresemos- dijo Ponzu, bajando del escenario con ayuda de su coestrella.

\- Vamos a relajarnos- Apoyo el chico, tomando su mano para irse con ella al comedor.

\- Hn...- Mascullo el director.

\- ¡Kurapika, a comer!

\- Sí, sí, gracias a todos por su esfuerzo.

 _"Y por aguantarte",_ quisieron agregar los otros actores, mirándolo de reojo.

.

* * *

.

Como no podían darse el lujo de almorzar en el comedor escolar, se las habían ingeniado para hacer espacio en el gigantesco salón de arte, que tenía un escenario teatral bastante vasto para la actividad. Cada quien trajo para beber y comer, amontonándolo todo sobre una larga mesa para repartir entre los veinticinco jóvenes. Kurapika suspiro con pesadez; "esto parece un picnic más que un trabajo" se dijo. Pero la comida, el descanso y el encuentro con amigos nunca sentaban mal a nadie.

\- ¡Miren lo que mi tía Mito les trajo!- Anuncio Gon Freecs al llegar, estudiante de segundo año, cargando una mochila que le pesaba en la espalda. Adentro, traía docenas de bandejas de comida, postres en potes descartables y vasos de plástico.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Gon, dale saludos a tu tía!- Agradecieron los jóvenes estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

Era asombroso tener a la simpatía caminando por esos lares. Gon se había ganado la sonrisa y apoyo de todos con su activa y social personalidad. Era muy diferente a lo que Kurapika se esperó de un chico popular y todos estaban encantados con el niño de la euforia, incluido él.

\- He conseguido material a buen precio...- Volvía a decir Leorio, el pasante de medicina, enfermero de turno que se unió a la causa. Sus ojos destellaban billetes, vanidoso- Agradezcan o les cobrare con intereses.

\- ¡Avaro!

Si tenía que decir algo sobre Leorio, Kurapika diría que era demasiado tacaño. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se ofreció a buscar material para la obra y comprarlo en nombre de la escuela, ya que Kurapika estaba inmerso en la dirección teatral y sus compañeros sabían poco o nada de la calidad y el precio en un cotillón.

Y sí que tenía su mérito. Nunca vio a nadie conseguir rebajas tan increíbles.

\- El guión está perfecto, Kurapika- Comento Pokkle, el actor estelar- Pero le agregas muchas cosas.

\- Me gusta que sea variado y rico en contenido- Contesto el rubio, fulminando a quien no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Es decir, casi todos. Nadie iba a decirle nada.

\- Dejen el trabajo, por favor, comamos en paz- rogó Ponzo, que no era solo la novia de Pokkle en el teatro, sino en la vida real. Ambos se hallaban sentados lado a lado, lanzándose miradas melosas que hacían silbar a la mayoría.

\- Vayan a un cuarto- pico un chico albino, provocando múltiples carcajadas- ¿Y dónde están los chocolates que me prometiste, Gon?- Se giró hacia el pelinegro, amenazador.

Killua Zoldyck, el millonario de la escuela. Estaba a la par de Gon en popularidad y eran grandes amigos.

\- Los tengo, los tengo- Calmo este, entregándole una caja de bombones que lucían verdaderamente apetitosos.

\- Eso es, amigo.

Sin miramientos, Killua tomo la caja y la abrió frente a todos, comiéndose los bombones sin reparar en nadie.

\- ¡Oye, comparte!- Reclamo Leorio, sí, irónico.

\- Dejen sus jugarretas y volvamos al trabajo- A molesto Kurapika, parándose para dar por terminado el descanso pero Killua, de un ágil movimiento, lo jalo de regreso a su asiento.

\- Relájate un poco, trabajólico.

Kurapika carraspeo, ¿Acaso pensaba que era una broma? No estaba en sus mejores humores, lo sabía, pero trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía. Ya tenía suficientes problemas de horario por ser el Presidente de la Clase, el líder del Consejo Estudiantil conjunto sus tareas habituales como estudiante de cuarto grado. Apenas y podía pegar ojo por las noches, entre revisiones de documentos administrativos, listas de estudiantes y sus libros apilados, esperándolo para que se los estudiara para el examen del jueves. Por si fuera poco, al Director Netero no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ponerlo a él como jefe de la obra teatral de ese año, impresionado por su compromiso y responsabilidad impecables, mándalo a buscar actores y gente que ayudara, todo esto apenas empezó la semana pasada.

¡Por Kami! La cereza del pastel, que rompió su esquema puntualizado de deberes, fue convertirse instantáneamente en el nuevo tesorero, después de que su antecesor se mudara de la ciudad.

Su vida estaba de cabeza en esos momentos, no podían culparlo por querer acabar rápido con todo.

\- ...Y después, la profesora Cheadle, de Biología, muy a regañadientes, llamo al sub director.

\- ¿Que dijo Pariston?

\- Que se haría cargo, como siempre. Todo se pierde cuando él está en el tema, así que dudo que volvamos a ver el reproductor, menos en "cosas perdidas"- Hizo un gesto de dedos, dejando en claro lo que pensaba.

En la escuela, ni siquiera existía el espacio de "cosas perdidas" ya que sea porque el subdirector Pariston jamás cumplía su palabra o porque todo el alumnado era propenso a perder cosas. Había quien culpaba a los vándalos del Genei Ryodan y se resignaban a la perdida.

\- Deberían ser más cuidadosos- Hablo Leorio, receloso- Me fui a muchas tiendas para conseguir la utilería que necesitaban y no quiero volver mañana para oír "nos robaron" o "lo perdimos", ¡Y recuerden que me deben!

\- Todos ya conocemos el discurso- Comento Reina, una niña que también participaba de la obra.

Nadie quería trabajar tan pronto acabaron de comer pero Kurapika insistió con voz de soldado y regresaron a sus papeles, desenvolviéndose en el escenario a medio decorar.

El rubio tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que la pareja protagonista no se expresaba bien en sus líneas y eran rígidos en expresión corporal, se destacaban en la fiel representación de un romance primerizo e inocente.

\- Todas querían el papel de Orihime- Comento Killua, a sus espaldas- Dicen que es injusto que hayas elegido a Ponzu, ella ni siquiera se presentó al casting y la convenciste de actuar cuando Pokkle gano el rol de protagonista.

\- ¿Sigues molesto?- Inquirió, mirándolo a él y al escenario alternativamente.

\- Ya no.

\- No seas resentido. Alluka es una chica tierna y hermosa, pero el papel necesitaba de otro tipo de actriz.

\- Bueno, supongo que al principio me enoje porque no aceptaste a mi hermana ni para el reparto,… pero al ver el estrés que contagias a toda la compañía, estoy más que contento porque no esté aquí.

\- El estrés no se contagia- Razono, siempre serio.

Killua suspiro.

\- Repítelo hasta que alguien te lo crea.

Kurapika dejo de concentrarse en su labor y observo a su alrededor. Ciertamente, cada estudiante allí trabajaba duro en la escenografía, la iluminación y diversas tareas. Desde el primer día, comprobó las habilidades de todos y les lego un trabajo especializado. Podría decirse que Leorio era el proveedor, Gon era el apoyo que siempre animaba a todos, la pareja protagonizada por Ponzu y Pokkle iba acorde a la historia de la obra, y el resto daban su grano de arena para que todo funcionara.

\- No deberías venir tan seguido- le dijo a Killua, volviendo a su modo de crítico y señalando los imperfectos que encontraba a su paso- Dijiste que serias discreto- Reprocho, fijándose en la mala posición de un árbol de cartón, en las posibles grietas en la pared y en lo sucia que estaba la cortina naranja, el sustituto del telón que la tía de Gon les regalo.

\- Soy un as de la discreción- Se jacto, entrecerrando los ojos- Nadie ve raro que venga con Gon a darles ánimos.

\- Pero cuando llegas, la gente cuchichea. Los oigo a mis espaldas.

Justamente vio a un par de alumnos retirando unas bolsas de basura de mala manera y Kurapika, aguantándose el mal humor, paso de ellos, dirigiéndose al set de disfraces y armas de juguete, para la inspección diaria de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Killua fue tras él, preocupado de que tanta presión lo volcara a un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Son ideas tuyas, despreocúpate.

Revisando uno a uno la indumentaria de alquiler, Kurapika dio un respingo cuando la cabeza de Killua apareció sobre los vestidos, con un admirable equilibrio sobre el colgante de acero. Si el argumento de la obra tratase de guerreros habilidosos, Killua se luciría como acróbata.

\- Además, ¿Quién se imaginaria que el delicioso Killua Zoldyck está ligado con el tedioso presidente estudiantil?- Se mofo, socarrón.

Kurapika lo miro un momento y volvió a su inspección.

\- "Tedioso" está de más. "Delicioso", ¿Que te has creído?

\- No lo digo solo yo.

Sí, tenía razón.

Mientras Gon tenía enamoradas a todas las chicas de la escuela e incluso a un hombre con cara de pederasta, del que se oían rumores sospechosos, Killua era la envidia de su curso y su reputación de ricachón solo atraía más la atención. Por si se lo preguntan, ni Kurapika sabe muy bien cómo se metió en ese lio.

\- Solo te pido tener cuidado- Se sobo la cara, acabando por suspirar- Y deja de seguirme.

\- Si alguien pregunta, diré que te vigilo. Estas por desmayarte de tanto estrés.

\- ¡Estoy muy calmado!

A toda respuesta, Killua se rió en su cara. Por Dios, que no entendía a este crió.

.

.

* * *

 _Nota de Autora:_

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, originalmente era más largo pero debo cortarlo por algunas reglas que me dieron a respetar.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchos saludos, Lugarth3.


	2. Chapter 2

Por nuevas reglas, he de avisar (Si no quieren adelantos, lean después de los tres puntos) que el siguiente capítulo contiene lemon.

Espero que hayan pasado la primera semana del año muy bien, mientras yo sigo subiendo los capítulos resubidos para su disfrute en vacaciones.

.

.

.

* * *

A pesar de tener el permiso del Director Netero, Kurapika prefería dejar el salón de arte una hora antes. Siempre quedaba mucho por hacer, como limpiar y ultimar detalles, y tenía en cuenta el horario de buses para quienes no eran como Killua, que se iba en limusina. Como siempre, Gon Freecs era tan buen chico que se quedaba hasta el final, acompañado del albino y otras personas.

\- Muchas gracias por todo- Kurapika agradeció, pensando en el número de cosas que debía atender cuando regresara a su casa como era retocar sus apuntes, leer el libro que dejo a la mitad, estudiar para la semana, recoger la ropa y comprar provisiones, pero dudaba que fuera a cenar tranquilamente esa noche- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana- Dijeron al unísono los bienintencionados que quedaron, desapareciendo tras la puerta de salida.

Ser el encargado de una obra teatral no era un chiste. Se quedó más de lo que hubiera querido, verificando que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Solo faltaba que los ladrones del Genei Ryodan hicieran lo suyo, eso sí que sería una suerte.

"Hay tanto que hacer", se repitió en su mente. A veces, se olvidaba de dormir y eso lo desorientaba.

\- ¡Yo, Kurapika!

\- ¡Maldita sea!- Bramo, buscando calmar su agitado corazón- Killua, no hagas eso.

\- Eres fácil de sorprender cuando piensas tanto- Burlándose, se acercó a él y lo miro con atención- Dime, ¿Has comido? Gon ya se fue, pero te llevo a comer pizza.

\- Gracias, pero no. Debo ir a casa y terminar con esto- Con lentitud, deposito cuidadosamente el guión y otros papeles en su mochila, melindroso hasta el último momento- ¿Tu hermano no vino a buscarte?

\- Ilumi trabaja hoy y le dije a Gotoh que lo llamare si lo necesito- Gotoh era el nombre del jefe de sus mayordomos, un hombre muy fraternal y demasiado serio para mostrar calidez- Te invito un spa. De veras te urge.

\- Estoy más relajado que un vago.

Las manos de Killua se encerraron por detrás de su cuello y su espalda sintió el peso del adolescente.

\- Déjame mimarte- Susurro contra su oreja y, ladeando la cabeza, Kurapika vio su rostro convertido en una expresión vivaz de gato.

Se esperaba un masaje en los hombros por las manos de Killua apoyándose en ellos, pero el niño pretendía otra cosa. Con solo sentir sus labios tiernos, recordó que nada era lo esperado con él.

El beso era sabroso y reconfortante, de a poco mermo su humor y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a anidar. Era ilógico que un simple beso pudiera ser tan placentero. Se separaron y Killua le dedico una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. No podía negarlo o dar una explicación racional, pero le gustaba. Había algo en Killua, especial y único, que sobrepasaba su imaginación. Dudando al principio, se inclinó hacia la boca del Zoldyck y este acepto su beso, sorprendido y gustoso. Así, Kurapika olvido lo peligroso que era Killua.

 _"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_

Su mente ni siquiera se molestó en responder esa pregunta, era inútil. Solo podía registrar la pared contra su espalda, el aire haciéndose más pesado, la leve iluminación de las lámparas contra su cara y la cabeza de Killua enterrada en sus muslos. Se dejó llevar por un instante y el muy aprovechado se abusó. Kurapika contenía la respiración a cada jugarreta de esa lengua traviesa, extasiado ante la calidez de ese paladar, fanático de chocolate.

Apretando los dientes para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, empuño las manos y estrujo esos mechones blancos, viendo el movimiento incesante de esa cabeza sobre él, cada vez más sonoro y salaz. La posición no era cómoda pero si hubiese sido de otra manera estaba seguro que acabaría igual, derrotado y rendido. La excitación le llego a los poros, provocándole sudar, y ya no pudo reprimir sus gemidos.

En una táctica endemoniadamente provocativa, Killua procedió a succionar con suavidad, muy pausado, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban juguetonas por el miembro del delegado. Para terminar la diversión, tomo aire, se relamió los labios, impregnados en pre seminal y saliva, y con la boca abierta envolvió el sexo de Kurapika. Pudo advertir la contracción de las caderas de él, el temblor de sus muslos calientes; oír el jadeo a través de sus labios secos, felicitándose a sí mismo por llevarlo a ese estado.

El rubio echo la cabeza para atrás, golpeándose contra el muro, y gimió.

Un segundo después, el placer vino como un rayo y Killua beso sus muslos, para después subir y lamerlo en la zona de los pezones, apoyándose provocativamente sobre su regazo.

Kurapika tomo su cara y lo vio, sucio y despeinado, extrañamente adorable e increíblemente hermoso.

\- Killua...- Trato de decir. Él se lo impidió, besando la esquina de su labio inferior.

\- No. Aún no.

Mareado por el orgasmo, el mayor no entendió a lo que se refería. Lo supo en cuanto Killua separo sus cuerpos, se paró, desprendiéndose sus pantalones para dejarlos caer. Estaba por imponer distancia cuando el menor lo volvió a su lugar de un empujón.

\- N-no, para...

Un dedo sobre sus labios le cortó la súplica.

\- Te lo dije, voy a mimarte.

Su melosa voz lo asusto, pero no tanto como el desliz de su cadera, frotando su pelvis, insinuándose entre besos de pecado. Kurapika se perdió en sus atenciones, casi hipnotizado por la belleza de ese erotismo, sintiendo que la pasión regresaba, más rápida y con más potencia, mientras sus indecisas manos tocaban la piel pálida y juvenil. Killua soltó la lengua dentro de su boca y ya no hubo nada que lo detuviera.

Entre besos sin ton ni son, el Zoldyck demostró poseer agilidad de gato al estirándose y caer de súbito sobre su regazo, impactando en un desborde de emociones. Kurapika abrió la boca, desbordado por el deseo, mientras su compañero lo besaba, aguantándose el dolor de haber hecho eso sin estar preparado antes y porque el placer le recorría como un fuego abrazador.

Killua fue pausado y lento, llevando el ritmo con cuidado, con los dedos enredados en la cabellera dorada. Cuando la necesidad lo embarco, su cuerpo ya se había adaptado a la intromisión y sus ojos se nublaron de ansia, dándole un aspecto aún más libidinoso. Viéndolo así, Kurapika abrazo su espalda y le pidió que continuara, mandando al diablo la rectitud.

Durante ese tiempo, tal vez corto pero intenso, el mundo dejo de existir y el peligro de ser descubiertos, por el portero nocturno o alguien más, quedo en segundo plano. Rodeados de calor y sofocados en sí mismos, su unión paso a ser cada vez más rápida y profunda, hasta el punto que Killua lo sintió moverse en su vientre, con duras estocadas. Escuchando sus propios gemidos, cada vez más portentosos y agudos, Killua supo que estaba al borde del fin y para aplazarlo, metió las uñas en la carne del ojigris, en sus brazos y hombros.

Kurapika bramo, adolorido. Estar en el mundo de Killua era alucinante, tanto que casi se olvida de la realidad.

\- Vamos- Killua lo miro con ojos llameantes, reclinándose a su pecho para lamer el pendiente que colgaba de la oreja diestra del presidente- Córrete adentro.

La saliva que quedo en el arete se calentó y su oreja le ardió, tanto como lo hacía su rostro.

\- Quiero tu marca- Susurro, meneándose escandalosamente sobre su centro- Házmelo.

Meciéndose juntos, el punto esencial fue tocado y Killua jadeo de sorpresa, arqueando la espalda, pequeños espasmos explotaron dentro y fuera de su piel. Kurapika beso su rostro y labios, sabiendo que su propio fin se acercaba.

Killua estaba a mitad de una palabra cuando una embestida toco su punto clave y dio un pequeño grito. Su cuerpo se sacudió, se tensó y relajo finalmente, con la piel sudada y sensible. Antes de poder sobreponerse del orgasmo, su interior fue invadido por una cálida esencia que lo aturdió un momento, sintiéndose fresco. Pensó en lanzarse por los labios de Kurapika cuando el mismo lo hizo, esta vez, con cariño y ternura.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo y permanecieron así, en armonía y silencio.

La sangre todavía le ardía y su corazón, aunque más relajado, solía tener esos ataques de palpitaciones locas.

 _"Parece algo tonto...",_ Killua se detuvo a pensar, jugando con el arete del rubio.

 _"Pero...",_ Kurapika acaricio aquel rostro felino y peino sus cabellos mojados. _"Creo que esto es amor"_

De todas formas, no importa. Jamás dirían algo tan cursi como eso.

.

.

* * *

Otra vez, le cambie varias expresiones para no hacerlo muy explícito y ganarme una categoría de censura. Espero les haya gustado el resultado.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

El día del estreno fue el martes, a la mañana.

Como se trataba de una obra escolar, no era necesario comprar entradas pero el muy tacaño de Leorio, sospechando que no irían a pagarle sus aportes, convenció al público de que era el vendedor de los boletos. Engaño especialmente a los padres y tutores, entre los cuales conoció al padre de Gon; Ging Freecs, un sujeto bastante peculiar, sin duda.

\- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

El pelinegro se quejó a su compañera de cabello naranja, muy atractiva para su edad, que andaba a su lado.

\- ¡Ging, le dijiste a Gon que vendrías! Cumple con tu promesa.

\- Ya tengo la entrada, no puede decir que no lo intente.

La tía de Gon lo miro tan mal que muchos en la fila se apartaron de su aura violenta. Hicieron bien porque a los dos segundos Mito Freecs estampó su bolsa de mano en la cara de su primo, dejándole una marca roja y dolorosa.

\- ¡Diablos, mujer! ¿Que llevas en la cartera?

Gon había hecho su trabajo. Bueno, nunca se le asignó un trabajo pero Kurapika realmente se asombró cuando vio a tanta gente acercarse a la sala. No había contado con la innata habilidad de Gon como promotor, sus palabras y sus sonrisas de fe hechizaban a la gente, más de la que tenía contada en un principio, para que fueran a ver el espectáculo.

Poco a poco, el salón de arte estaba lleno. El director Netero y el subdirector Pariston se ubicaron al frente, en sillas especiales, junto al secretario Beep, acompañados de los profesores más distinguidos y populares, queridos por los alumnos, como el profesor Kite de botánica; el departamento entero de educación física, liderado por el inspector Morel, y la sección de matemáticas, a cargo del profesor Know. Incluso, estaba presente la señorita Palm Siberia, maestra de arte, que tenía a todos muy asustados por sus repentinos cambios de humor. La mayoría del alumnado se encontraba allí también, algunos por obligación y otros por curiosidad.

\- Gon tiene poder para atraer a la gente...- dijo Kurapika, temiendo que se sobrepasara el límite del espacio.

\- Con tanta gente, deberemos esmerarnos mucho más- Hablo Pokkle, ya vestido en una yukata de antigüedad- Cuando tome este papel, pensé que vendría menos de la mitad.

\- Dios, somos populares- Ponzu se froto la cara, nerviosa como nunca- ¡Estos son los dichosos quince minutos de fama!

\- No, la obra dura una hora y veinte minutos- Kurapika estaba tan metido en la causa que calculo hasta el tiempo de duración, antes que empezara.

Sus compañeros lo miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Era razonable, ni su director comprendía de donde aparecieron tantas personas dispuesta a verlos y ahora debían dar un show que no decepcionara. Era una gran carga.

\- ¡Ya está listo el tipo de las luces!

\- La modista ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Ojala Leorio no venga e intente seducirla, sino nos cobrara el doble.

\- La escenografía del primer acto está preparada. Oigan, ayúdenme a mover esta cortina de estrellas, está muy adelante.

\- Killua- Llamo Gon, emocionado- ¡Mira allá! Al final, vino.

El albino ojeo detrás de las cortinas al salón, muy cuantioso como para encontrar a alguien reconocible.

\- ¿Tu padre decidió venir?

\- El también. ¿No te acuerdas de Hisoka? El mago de las calles, ¡está aquí!

\- Oh,… ese pervertido.

Kurapika mando a todos que estuvieran en su correspondiente posición, ya no tenían tiempo que perder.

\- Gon, Killua. Estamos por empezar, vayan con sus familias.

\- Para mí, es mejor la magia dentro del escenario- Aludió Gon, entusiasmado.

\- Nadie de mi familia vino, así que yo también me quedo- Comento Killua, con manos en los bolsillos.

\- De acuerdo, pero ayuden con la utilería- Vigilando los alrededores, buscando que podía fallar, se encontró a su protagonista femenina, con signos de desmayo próximo, y poso una mano sobre el hombro trémulo de ella- Ponzu, te ves bien, todo saldrá excelente.

\- Oye, amigo, es mi novia. Yo debería decirle eso.

\- Pues díselo, Pokkle. ¿No ves que tiembla de miedo?

Tal como decía el folleto, adjuntado al boleto que Leorio cobro, la obra empezaría en cinco minutos. Kurapika los reunió a todos para animarlos con un discurso, que se dijo qué saco de algún libro de viajeros; las palabras rebuscadas de su director de escena lo delataban.

\- …Y les deseo mucha suerte, ¡Vamos a empezar!

\- Después de esto, seremos famosos.

\- Hasta nuestros padres están aquí. No hay que hacer el ridículo.

Kurapika se puso a distancia del escenario. A su vez, Killua se le acerco por detrás, con una escoba peligrosa.

\- ¡Killua!- Milagrosamente, Gon apareció justo antes que su amigo diera el golpe.

\- ¡Niño loco! ¿Qué haces?

Genial, del júbilo los niños se enloquecen.

\- Oí que decían "rómpete una pierna" y me lo tome literal...- contesto Killua, sonriendo divertido. Estaba claro que solo quería asustarlo pero su manera de llevar una broma era demasiado extrema.

\- Killua, ¿No ves que Kurapika está nervioso? Vamos a ayudar a los vestidores.

\- ¡No estoy nervioso!

Gon se quedó mudo, sin saber cómo tomarse eso.

Killua chasqueo la lengua.

\- Si Gon no te cree, nadie lo hará.

\- Solo déjenme trabajar.

En cuanto el telón subió, las luces pasaron a enfocarse al centro del escenario.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

Kurapika trago duro.

Tenía que ser un éxito.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la clase de Arte cayó en bancarrota, gracias a la negligencia voluntaria de Pariston y la vagancia del director Netero, ambos recordaron que una actividad escolar anual era lo que más generaba ganancias a la escuela, a la vez que era preciso enseñar cultura a los jóvenes. Pero…Un micro emprendimiento era muy osado, mucho dinero disperso. Una celebración con intenciones festivas era muy repetitivo. Contra todo pronóstico, los hombres decidieron emplear la vieja sala de arte, su escenario y escaso material, para revivir el espíritu artístico, montando una obra teatral.

El dilema fue elegir el tema. Ya que Netero odiaba los musicales, se optó por una historia sencilla y conocida. En una reunión preliminar, alguien postulo la idea de dramatizar "Romeo y Julieta", pero todos rechazaron la premisa, alegando que era una gran historia, compleja y de muchos matices, pero cansadora, archisabida y que exigía demasiado.

En medio del debate, la señorita Palm propuso a "La leyenda de Tanabata" y la mayoría aplaudió a su idea, aceptándola al instante. No solo porque Palm daba miedo si la contradecían sino porque la historia era llevadera, sólida, y cautivadora. Especialmente, porque estaban en víspera de Tanabata.

El director Isaac Netero eligió a Kurapika como el jefe de todo en cuanto supo que necesitaban a alguien responsable, sin miedo al compromiso y tan latoso como la Constitución. Por supuesto que Kurapika no puso pega, incapaz de decirle que no a una autoridad. Tan pronto fue oficial que la dirección de la obra caía en sus manos, el Presidente Estudiantil organizo un casting de actores. Apenas se presentaron cinco varones y acudieron veinte mujeres. El mayor desafío fue elegir entre tantas féminas a su protagonista porque todas querían el papel y era casi imposible repelerlas. Cuando pensó que estaba perdido, un pelirosado llamado Pokkle destaco como actor instantáneo, agradeciendo a su musa, su brillante novia Ponzu, conocida como la obsesionada con las abejas. Para acortar esfuerzo, Kurapika decidió emplearla, confiando que trabajar con su novia haría la actuación más natural. Tampoco quería ser el causante de un rompimiento por elegir a una chica para Pokkle, por si Ponzu resultaba ser celosa y la obra de teatro se convertía en un chisme de triángulo amoroso.

Por fortuna, Ponzu acepto.

Cuando el rumor de producción artística se hizo escuchar, aparecieron los chicos más populares de la escuela. Gon se ofreció a ayudar con ánimos de obrero. Cuando vio que Killua lo acompañaba, Kurapika comenzó a creer en el karma. Para no perder el control, se enfocó en la tarea que le confiaron. Más ayuda que personajes, eso hacía falta pues la leyenda de Tanabata era fácil y de contados personajes.

La energía emotiva de Gon lo contagio, especialmente cuando Killua pregunto que era la Fiesta de las Estrellas. Él era un niño rico, separado de los convencionalismos sociales. Su familia lo tenía tan protegido que hasta venia y se iba de la escuela en limusina, siempre traía un motín de almuerzo y hablaba orgulloso de cuantas competencias de videojuegos, concursos de Chocorobot y habilidades deportivas había ganado. El albino conocía el mundo pero no todas sus simplezas.

La historia de amor entre una princesa costurera y un pastor pobre no le pareció, "¿Acaso las posiciones sociales siempre hacen imposible estar con alguien? Que cliché más usado" dijo su cara en cuanto le dio un resumen. Solo le fue interesante que no tuviera final feliz. Separados por el Amanogawa, un rió celestial hecho de estrellas, que solo les permite verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar. Gon no perdió el tiempo en informarle a Killua que solían hacerse festivales en honor a esa historia, colgando mensajes y deseos a un árbol de bambú. Al oír la palabra "festival", Killua quedo encantado y ayudo a la empresa con gran expectativa.

Con mando inflexible y ojo crítico, Kurapika se encargó de todos los pormenores para la obra. Cuando apareció Leorio, el estudiante de medicina, tuvo el presentimiento que todo acabaría en desastre, pero siempre que se mantuviera alejado y comprara los artículos que necesitaban lo toleraría. Gon era la risa en todas partes, siempre ayudando y trabajando con una sonrisa radiante. Era imposible que no fuera popular con esa personalidad tan alegre y optimista.

Al principio pensó que tendría problemas porque Gon conocía su secreto. Killua se lo contó, confiando en su amistad. Aunque ingenuo y poco entendido, Gon solo hizo preguntas ocasionales, todo por curiosidad. Mientras el Zoldyck se lo tomaba con calma, Kurapika se distancio o, más bien, se alejó de él y dedicó al trabajo, sin mezclar sentimientos que lo distrajeran. Prefería no abrumar a Killua con sus propios problemas. Muchas veces se encontraba pensando en Killua y en lo que podría estar haciendo, recordando sus conversaciones y su rostro al sonreír.

\- Kurapika…

Alguien le tiro de la camisa y reconoció a su pareja clandestina, que lo miraba con pena.

\- No te sientas mal... Al final, fue divertido.

\- ¡Pero todavía no termina!

\- Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a eso- Killua se rasco tras la nuca, incomodo.

El rubio cerró sus puños, indispuesto a esa sentencia.

\- No quiero que acabe así.

En ese instante, Gon apareció. Traía esa mirada de lástima que mejor ni mencionar.

\- ¡Hay que intentarlo otra vez!- Grito, tratando de dar ánimos- ¡El show debe continuar!

Pero había quien ya no tenía esperanza.

\- ¡¿Intentarlo otra vez?! No creo- Killua volteo a su costado para ver quien había dicho eso. Era Leorio, hecho un toro rabioso- ¡Esto es un desastre!

Sí, la obra teatral de "la leyenda de Tanabata" era un olímpico desastre.

.

.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

A los veinte minutos del estreno, todo lo que pudo salir mal... Salió mal.

Se cayó un reflector de luz al empezar la obra.

Un extra que interpretaba a una estrella cayó y se abrió el traje en la espalda frente a todos. Para colmo de males, fue una niña de siete años, la tierna Reina, cuya madre dio el grito al cielo.

La música de fondo se distorsiono; Gon tuvo que silbar para mantener el estilo instrumental.

Los colores de las pinturas y decorados todavía no se habían secado, dando el efecto que las imágenes lloraban.

Más de uno se olvidó de sus líneas o improvisaban mal y sus gestos faciales no iban acorde a sus palabras.

Ponzu estaba tan nerviosa que tropezó con el liso suelo, torciéndose el tobillo.

Pokkle daba un acto impecable, pero los problemas hacían mella en él y su actuación dejo de sentirse fiel.

Mientras todo esto pasaba ante sus ojos, Kurapika estrujaba el libreto, a punto de estallar.

Una odisea de mala suerte, accidentes tontos y mal profesionalismo.

\- No hay problema- Killua intento consolarlo, aunque por dentro estaba muy entretenido con lo que pasaba- Siempre podemos decir que era una comedia.

A toda respuesta, Kurapika carraspeo para sus adentros.

Comedia, sí, claro... ¡Era una parodia de buen arte, eso era!

En el quinto receso, Leorio y los demás abordaron a una lesionada Ponzu, en los brazos de su pareja.

\- No puede actuar- Sentencio Leorio, comprobando que el tobillo no estuviera roto en la tibia. Se veía mal, como un pequeño moretón, pero estaría bien.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba!- Se quejó todo el reparto, desesperanzados.

\- Ya, buscaremos otra chica...- Divago Kurapika, pero ninguna de las que antes ansiaban el papel quería intentarlo, pues ellas creían en la magia del teatro y según su fe, lo que estaba sucediendo era un acto maldito- Déjense de historias de terror. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

\- Hágalo, usted, director, si no nos cree.

\- ¿Cómo voy a vestirme de mujer y salir ante el público así? Piensen en otra cosa.

\- Eso no estaría mal- Comento Killua, mirando de pies a cabeza al delegado- Una peluca, un poco maquillaje y un vestido. Sé nuestra protagonista, la triste Orihime.

\- ¿Tú también? Han enloquecido- Se rehusó terminantemente, acalorado. Para empeorar su pesimismo, todos le quedaron mirando, sopesando la posibilidad- ¡No me voy a travestir!

Con un humor intratable, Kurapika se alejó de todos para pensar. Una idea, solo una... ¿Quién sería lo bastante intrépida para hacer frente al fiasco que se volvió la representación teatral?

\- Kurapika, el recreo se acaba- Anuncio Killua, encontrándolo en los vestidores- Mira, podemos darles otro tipo de entretenimiento… En el cine, antes de pasar una película se ven propagandas publicitarias, trivias de cine y esas cosas.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos tiempo? Me parece cobarde.

\- ¿Tienes otra idea? Se nos acaba el tiempo y te conozco, conozco tu perseverancia, no abandonaras este teatro de locos hasta que lo termines. Tú eres así, hasta el final.

Kurapika se lo pensó, profundamente conmovido por sus palabras. No pensó que en tan poco tiempo Killua fuera capaz de ver a través de él y saber tan acertadamente lo que pensaba. No se trataba de su reputación o de lo que quisiera el director Netero; Kurapika tenía un sentido del compromiso muy grande como para renunciar tan pronto todo se le salía de las manos.

-...De acuerdo- Acepto, un poco indeciso. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

\- Decidido, hablare con Leorio.

\- ¿Leorio?- Oh, no, ya no le gustaba la idea.

\- Su casa está cerca y puede traer reproductores de DVD con películas o serias buenas. Sus documentales de medicina tampoco estarían mal.

\- Trae solo el reproductor. Veré que hacer.

Más que intranquilo, estaba preocupado.

Killua lo noto y lo agarro de la corbata, tirando de ella para tocar sus labios y besarlo hasta la garganta.

Se separaron, jadeantes.

\- Confía en mi- Killua susurro contra su boca, dándole otro beso fugaz para luego salir corriendo, en busca de Leorio.

Kurapika lo vio irse, agitado.

\- Este...salvaje.

.

* * *

.

Otro problema con el plan.

Leorio tardo más de veinte minutos en aparecerse con el bendito reproductor.

\- ¡Lento, ¿Porque te tardaste?!

\- Los cables me dieron problemas- Leorio miro mal a Killua, pero no solo él estaba enojado. Todos tenían la esperanza de ganar tiempo con esa estrategia- Y traje algunas cosas.

En su espalda llevaba una bolsa por donde resalían portadiscos y otras tantas cosas, que de portada no tenían nada inocente.

Al ver eso, todos sintieron la vergüenza al rojo vivo.

Solo el Zoldyck, indiferente ante las ilustraciones, le dio un codazo en el estómago al adulto.

\- ¡Imbécil!- Acuso, tirando la bolsa a una esquina- Con que por eso te tardaste.

\- ¡Leorio, insensato!- Kurapika no tardó en aparecer, echando humo por las orejas- Es un público familiar. ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?

\- ¡Dijeron que trajera entretenimiento!

\- No "tu" entretenimiento- Puntualizo Kurapika, a punto de golpearlo.

\- Ya, ya- Pokkle intervino- Solo debemos buscar vídeos de la biblioteca y poner algo corto. Es todo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

\- Leorio, debemos presentar una película no más larga de diez minutos, mientras nos preparamos.

\- Ya voy…Kurapika, ¿Tienes al reemplazo de Ponzu?

\- Ninguna chica quiere acabar el acto- Se sobo la cara, frustrado.

\- Siempre puedes ponerte una peluca y...- No pudo terminar; Kurapika le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Kurapika!- Gon Freecs apareció, corriendo a toda velocidad- Tengo una buena idea sobre quien será la reemplazante.

\- Por favor, no tú también.

\- ¡Tengo a alguien! Mientras esperábamos a Leorio le conté nuestro problema a una amiga y está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

\- Genial, atráela. Tiene que leer el libreto y memorizárselo, quizás no todo este perdido.

\- No hace falta- Gon sonrió como la viva esperanza de la humanidad- Ella me dijo que se conoce la historia de principio a fin.

\- Gracias al cielo- Kurapika sintió un enorme peso fuera de su sistema- Ve por ella y métela a los vestidores. ¡Gente, tenemos que continuar! A sus posiciones- Grito al reparto y los encargados.

Leorio y compañía regresaron, con las manos llenas de discos compactos.

\- Yo elegiré la película- Declaro el presidente estudiantil.

Tanto Leorio como Killua suspiraron, decepcionados.

A decir verdad, Leorio no era el único desilusionado con perder la oportunidad de ver mujeres voluptuosas en una gran pantalla, sino que Killua, que se conocía las preferencias cinematografías de su pareja, ya se veía venir otro dilema.

Y paso exactamente eso.

.

* * *

.

Como era su deber dar la cara, Kurapika tomó el micrófono y se enfrentó a un público malhumorado. Si antes el salón estaba a rebosar, ahora se veía más espacioso por la gente que abandono y se asustó por la multiplicidad de accidentes que ocurrieron en escena. Tuvo tanta pena de sí mismo que no pudo ver al director, pero este le hacía más caso a su té, de juego portátil y servido por su secretario, mientras Pariston, con su sonrisa sicótica en primera fila, era más irritante que nunca.

\- Buen día. Soy Kurapika Kuruta, el director de escena. Lamentamos los inconvenientes y los contratiempos, sepan disculpar- Como innato orador, estaba en absoluto control y no se atraganto ni una sola vez- Los invitamos a ver un segmento en formato multimedia mientras esperan que nos acomodemos para el próximo acto.

Se sentía la tensión.

Kurapika se preguntó si estaban molestos porque Leorio les hizo pagar por ver un teatro y ahora pasaban una película o si en realidad estaban impacientes porque todo terminara.

Fingiendo una voz enérgica, Kurapika hizo un gesto al estudiante de medicina para que dejara rodar la película contra la lámina blanca (otra cortina, cortesía de Mito) que dispusieron para la ocasión.

\- Con ustedes, les presentamos…- Anuncio, en tanto las imágenes comenzaban a mostrarse a sus espaldas- Un maravilloso documental sobre la vida de las ballenas de cinco horas.

Si antes no hubo quejas, ahora todos dieron gritos de pura indignación y fastidio.

El y Leorio fueron prácticamente abucheados.

\- Bueno...- Killua los vio regresar, luego de tremendo mal trago- No nos tiran tomates todavía.

\- Espero que no me pidan reembolso…- murmuro Leorio, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ya, esto no puede ir peor- Kurapika trato de mantener el ánimo, brindarle fe a la causa- ¿La chica de la que Gon hablo está aquí?

\- Sí, está aquí- Killua agacho la mirada, aguantándose la risa- Creo que Gon olvido decirte algo...

\- Por favor, no. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- No es una "chica", es una vieja.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

A tiempo, Killua se hizo a un lado, evitando una sombra que iba a golpearlo en la espalda y se escondió detrás del director.

Kurapika reconoció al atacante del albino. No, no.

\- ¡Maestra Biscuit!

\- Hazte un lado, muchacho. Voy a matar a ese boca suelta, ¡Vuelve a decir que soy vieja!- Acuso la ex educadora especializada en educación física, convocada por Morel.

Biscuit Krueger era una mujer intimidante y de mal genio, debajo de la apariencia de una niña de doce años, vestida como muñeca.

\- Viej...

Kurapika le tapó la boca al Zoldyck antes que dijera la palabra prohibida.

\- Maestra Biscu…

\- Bisky.

\- …Bisky. ¿Gon la llamo?

\- Así es. Me dijo que estaban en un aprieto. Vine a ayudar.

El rubio se lo pensó muy seriamente. Con esa altura de niña, todavía podía entrarle el kimono de Orihime y todos se conocían la actitud engañosa de la mujer, de inocente jovencita a guerrera violenta. Bisky era la mejor actriz de todas.

\- Se lo agradezco. Por favor, vaya al vestidor y póngase el traje de Ponzo.

\- ¡Muy bien, director! No lo decepcionare.

Una vez se retiró la rubia, Killua suspiro con alivio.

\- ¿En que estaría pensando Gon cuando la invito para acá?- Kurapika hablo al aire, superado por tanto absurdo.

Killua chasqueo la lengua, irónico.

\- Yo me pregunto en que estás pensando tú, ¿Un documental de cinco horas?

\- Es una estrategia, si tanta gente abandono la sala por este desastre, podremos espantar a más y la presión no será tan pesada para los actores.

\- Pero los profesores, el director y los tutores de todos están aquí. No se irán hasta que acabe.

\- Sea como sea, aceptare las consecuencias. Es mi responsabilidad.

\- Kurapika, eres un suicida.

El delegado lo tomo de la mano sorpresivamente, causando que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Me acompañaras...en esta vergüenza?

Killua lo miro largamente y luego, dio una carcajada limpia.

\- ¡Claro!- Estrecho su mano, con confianza.

\- Gracias, lo necesitaba. Todo está volteado de página.

\- No hay de que- Sonrió gatuno- Puedes usar mi cuerpo para olvidarte de todo después.

El menor se puso de puntillas, buscando sus labios para darle un beso que no fue.

\- ¡Mi padre se quiere ir!

El grito angustiado de Gon se escuchó por todo el escenario.

Cuando se dignaron a buscarlo, lo encontraron sentado en una esquina, siendo consolado por Pokkle.

\- ...Dice que prefiere tirarse de un puente que seguir aquí...- balbuceo, el golpe verbal de su padre debía ser desalentador para su moral.

\- Tranquilízate, todo mejorara.

Kurapika se agacho para darle ánimos. Gon había hecho tanto por él y ni siquiera podía retribuirle con una maldita obra teatral medianamente aceptable, dudaba muchísimo llegar a la última escena con tantos problemas.

\- Hagámoslo ya- Killua lo hizo a su manera- Prepara a los chicos.

Acepto la orden y se puso de pie, decidido a lanzarse al precipicio de los desesperados.

.

* * *

.

De súbito, todos estaban en orden y nerviosamente preparados.

\- No se asusten- Kurapika los miro con piedad, tratando de darles confianza- Hagamos lo que practicamos. Maestra Bisky, tomara su lugar en dos minutos.

\- ¡Anotado!

\- Den lo mejor de sí.

Para horror de Kurapika, nada mejoro.

El público se contentó con el corte del largometraje de las ballenas pero tampoco les gusto que continuara la obra, tan desastrosa como al principio.

A pesar de todo, Kurapika quería confiar en la maestra Bisky, su única salvación. Ya venía el próximo acto y rogaba a Kami porque resultara bien.

Hasta que Killua le dijo algo que no había considerado antes.

\- Oye... ¿La vieja conoce las líneas de Orihime, cierto?

.

* * *

.

\- Mi amada, podremos estar separados por muchas lunas y días fríos pero mi tristeza está al lado de mi felicidad, porque tu recuerdo es mi pilar- recito Pokkle, tan poético que pocos lo entendieron.

 _"Si quieren quejarse de alguien, Kurapika escribió todo esto",_ pensó hacia sus espectadores confundidos.

\- El único alivio de mi alma impaciente será volverte a ver. ¡Orihime, yo, Hikoboshi, tu amante, te esperare!

El público femenino suspiraba por la entrega y la pasión con la que decía sus diálogos. El único que se salvaba de la peor obra que jamás se hubiera visto era Pokkle.

\- Por favor, te suplico, ¡Déjame verte una última vez!

Las luces enfocaron a un sector del escenario y allí apareció la maestra Bisky, vestida en kimono y con una expresión dura, muy diferente a lo que se esperaría de una enamorada a punto de perder a su amado.

\- ¿Quién te has creído, don José?

 _Pero..._

 _...Que..._

… _Diablos…_

Nadie entendió nada, releyendo el programa una vez más.

Kurapika quería gritar de la indignación, mientras el albino le daba palmaditas en la espalda y Gon, como descubriendo su error, ya no sabía cómo mirar a su padre.

\- … ¿José?

\- En la obra no hay ningún José.

\- ¿Que está haciendo la maestra Bisky? ¿Ella personifica a Orihime?

\- ¿Porque está molesta?

\- ¿Que pasara con Hikoboshi, se quedara soltero?

Pokkle no tenía idea de que como salvarse de esa fatalidad. Con suplica, le pidió a Bisky que se detuviera, pero ella lo malinterpreto como apuro por continuar.

\- ¡Soldado desterrado, hombre miserable!- Altiva y firme, Bisky lo encaro con arrogancia- Para ti, soy mucha mujer.

\- ...Ori...Orihime- Balbuceo Pokkle, completamente perdido. ¿Y esta de que hablaba?

La maestra lo empujo y no midió su fuerza, puesto que Pokkle salió de escena y cayó sobre un árbol de cartón, provocando que todos los espectadores aguantaran el aire, preguntándose qué carajos pasaba.

Bisky se sintió en su mejor momento.

Con una mano contra el pecho, declaro con el mayor orgullo.

\- ¡Yo siempre seré...una mujer libre!

Insalvable.

La obra era insalvable.

Killua no entendió porque el público, o al menos una gran parte del público, aplaudió con énfasis.

\- Esa mujer...- murmuro Kurapika, desamparado- Cree que es "Carmen"*.

\- Da igual que historia piensa que sea, ¿No es este el mejor final?

\- No inventes, Killua. Todavía queda el último acto.

\- ¡¿En serio vamos a seguir?!- Él lo confronto, sin podérselo creer- Entiendo que quieras ponerle un buen fin a esto, lo sé, pero Bisky ya acabo por arruinarlo todo. Este el mejor final al que podemos aspirar a estas alturas.

\- No me importa. Aún tenemos espacio para otro acto.

\- ¿Y con que lo vamos a llenar? Nuestros protagonistas se acaban de separar. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Kurapika reflexiono, analítico. Si había alguien que pudiera resolver esto, era él.

\- Dile a Leorio que traiga la casetera otra vez. Diez minutos, es todo.

\- No podemos seguir con esto- Killua vio que recogían a Pokkle del suelo, aparentemente adolorido- Ahora nuestro actor principal también está herido...

\- ¡Diez minutos!

Killua frunció el ceño, ya lo había visto así y no era buena señal.

Gon se asustó y también se preocupó muchísimo por como trataba el tema, con tanta seriedad que acabaría por consumirlo.

\- Como quieras- Espeto el amante de los ChocoRobot.

.

* * *

.

Leorio tomo temporalmente el mando del DVD y, con micrófono en mano, dio el anuncio.

\- Sentimos los inconvenientes, estamos solucionándonos.

El auditorio ya no sabía si reírse de su mala suerte, asfixiarse con el programa, echarse a dormir o simplemente rezar porque bajara el telón para siempre.

\- Ahora, lo que todos querían ver...- Leorio cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir en una sonrisa feliz- ¡Escenas de desnudos!

El público volvió en sí y presto atención, regresando a sus asientos, expectantes de la cortina que hacía de pantalla.

Antes de irse, Kurapika pudo escuchar eso y acabo por arruinar el libreto en su mano, con los labios fruncidos de rabia y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Gon regreso a su lado, intentando soplarlo con un pañuelo para mermar el fuego espeluznante que rodeo al rubio.

Killua se reía con ganas.

\- Recuérdenme matar a ese imbécil...- Kurapika pedía sangre por los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _* "Carmen": Es una ópera dramática francesa que narra la vida de un hombre caído en desgracia por una gitana llamada Carmen. El desdichado, Don José, siempre está detrás de Carmen para conseguir su amor, pero ella lo rechaza hasta la muerte._

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

\- Esto está mal, mal, muy mal...

Kurapika salió afuera, aspirando aire fresco. Necesitaba un respiro.

¿Fue su culpa como director? ¿Era mala suerte? No, no creía en eso. Sus compañeros se esforzaron tanto, trabajaron durante semanas, prepararon el escenario, hasta Gon trajo a su padre. Ponzu estuvo nerviosa todo el tiempo y acabo por fracturarse la rodilla, cada actor fue protagonista de un accidente escénico diferente.

\- ¿Te ayudo a pensar en una solución?

En la puerta, apareció Killua. En secreto, temía que Kurapika se desmayara por tanta locura.

\- Debo resolverlo solo.

\- Tomate el tiempo que quieras pero regresa. Nuestros compañeros te esperan, imagínate, todavía no te abandonan. Confían en ti.

\- No soy digno- Se froto la cara, agobiado.

\- Si ese público se queda es porque están esperando algo mejor para llevarse de recuerdo. No te estoy presionando, solo quiero que sepas que hay gente que espera por ti.

Sus palabras no apagaron su preocupación, la frustración imponente pintada en su cara, pero se calmó de a poco y se echó al pasto, con las piernas al pecho. Killua hizo lo mismo, a distancia de él.

En la brisa de primavera, armo el rompecabezas y pensó que tenía la pieza que faltaba cuando Killua se paró de repente.

Gon los encontró, agitado después de correr por toda la escuela. Traía una mirada aterrada.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan aquí!

\- ¿Que paso ahora?- Kurapika estaba hasta el cuello con los problemas así que se puso de pie perezosamente, quitándose el pasto de la ropa.

\- ¡Vengan, es grave!

No necesito decirlo dos veces. Gon podía ser inoportuno, pero no exagerado.

El director ya no sabía que podía ser más lamentable que lo ocurrido en el escenario pero siguió el ritmo de la maratón, corriendo tras Killua, que discutía con Gon.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa pudo pasar?

\- No puedo decirlo, deben verlo.

\- ¿Alguien hizo algo?

\- ¡No lo sé pero quien haya sido es terrible!

\- Gon, no te entiendo. ¿Qué diablos sucede?

\- No les va a gustar.

\- ¡Dilo!

 _Créeme._

\- ¡Por allá, por allá!- Señalo Gon.

La entrada del salón de Arte estaba a un paso.

 _Vamos_.

 _Hazlo._

Asombrosamente, Kurapika tomo la delantera y empujo la puerta con ambas manos, abriéndola de par en par, entrando de lleno al teatro.

Allí, docenas y docenas de personas se hallaban paralizadas, sumidas en el silencio del escándalo y la expectación.

Killua y Gon llegaron a su lado. Viendo el panorama completo, el albino abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, estupefacto.

Sobre el telón, se proyectaba una película de trama muy explícita, sugestivos movimientos y ruido de fondo.

 _Quiero tu marca._

 _¡Killua!_

Una grabación a color, con enfoque y muy realista.

Kurapika dio un paso atrás, incapaz de reaccionar. Su cuerpo perdió la estabilidad, pues ni el mismo podía sostenerse.

Por el contrario, Killua dejo su incredulidad atrás para ver a Gon, buscando explicaciones.

\- ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

\- ¡No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé!- Se apresuró a decir, ruborizado por esos sonidos extraños para el- Te dije que...

\- ¡Ahí están!

Alguien grito entre la multitud y todos los seres vivos en el auditorio, todas las caras que se pudieran contar, no tardaron en ubicar a los actores fuera de la película y Killua trago duro.

Definitivamente, no era su día.

A un lado del escenario, Leorio y los otros, el reparto entero de la obra y algunos profesores que quedaron en ausencia del director, los miraban de reojo, demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo al respecto.

Kurapika se sintió mareado, desorientado como un borracho, y se apoyó del mango de una silla para mantener el equilibrio. Su estado alarmo a Killua, que lo agarró del brazo bruscamente.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Dicho esto, empezó a correr, llevándose a Kurapika a rastras, fuera del salón.

.

* * *

.

No era el mejor lugar, pero fue una sorpresa que el baño del conserje fuera el más limpio de todos. Trabando la puerta por dentro, Killua espero.

Kurapika lo miro desde el piso del baño, mojada la cara y más desaliñado que nunca.

\- ¿Te sientes bien ahora?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que este?- espetó, débilmente.

\- Hablaba de tu salud- Se agacho, tendiéndole una botella de agua- Tómala.

\- No, estoy bien.

Killua entrecerró los ojos, sin creerle nada.

\- Para ser la primera vez que tu tranquila existencia se esfumo por unos minutos de vídeo, te ves muy estable- Ironizo, mirándolo de reojo.

El rubio no le contesto, sino que se fijó en el temblor de sus manos. A decir verdad, tenía los labios entumecidos y perdió la noción de tiempo hace unos momentos atrás.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?

\- ¿Lo notaste? Unos cinco minutos, te recuperaste rápido.

Se sobo la frente, agobiado por todo.

\- Me siento en el ojo de un remolino dentro de mi cabeza.

\- Debe ser la anemia.

\- ¿Qué?- Kurapika se sorprendió, pero pronto entendió que era lo más lógico. Había llevado semanas con esa acumulación de emociones para que explotara en ese preciso instante- Sí, puede ser.

Acepto el agua y se la bebió en menos de un minuto, dejando la botella vacía. Jamás había estado tan sediento.

\- Estoy agotado, hambriento y tengo sueño.

\- Sí, tienes anemia severa- Killua se compadeció de él, busco en sus bolsillos y no hallo nada- Cuando salgamos, usare la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre y vamos a comer lo que quieras, lo que necesites comer. Quizás hígado, un asado...

\- ¿Piensas que podemos salir?

\- Algún día habremos de salir. No estamos encerrados.

\- Solo escondidos como criminales.

\- ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo?- Kurapika parpadeo, sin saber cómo tomarse sus palabras. El niño prosiguió:- Si fuera por mí me quedaba y buscaba al culpable para molerlo a golpes, pero no te veías nada bien y no necesitabas que hiciera un alboroto.

\- ¿Por eso vinimos aquí?

\- No quería llevarte muy lejos; estabas débil.

\- Gracias...Por todo.

Killua dudo acercarse a él, pero ya había sido suficiente. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Se quedaron en el baño lo que podría decirse una hora, hasta que el rubio se despabilo y pidió salir.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No quiero esconderme.

\- El problema no es esconderse, ya no- Apelo el menor, sonriendo a medias por el doble sentido de su frase- El verdadero desafío es enfrentar a esa gente y oír lo que tengan que decir.

\- Todo estará bien- Con gentileza, tomo su mano y apretó con firmeza- Cualquier problema o locura que pase, quiero que estés conmigo.

El hijo Zoldyck abrió mucho los ojos, tomado por sorpresa. Jamás se esperó una frase tan bonita de sus labios.

\- Cielos...- Soltó, en shock.

\- ¿Creíste que te dejaría?

\- Pensé...Que no querías tener más molestias- Confeso. Fue vergonzoso decirlo pero lo pensó, de verdad que lo considero. Durante toda esa hora, allí encerrados, había estado esperando su rechazo, preparándose para tomárselo con diplomacia.

Kurapika apoyo su mano en la espalda menuda de él y lo presiono contra su pecho.

\- Te necesito, no eres una molestia.

Killua empuño las manos sobre la camisa del delegado. No sabía que pasaba, porque su corazón le bombeaba con velocidad, tanto que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

\- Quiero un momento de paz. Deseo alejarme de todos, menos de ti. Por eso, ven conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pretendes?- Fiel a su naturaleza juguetona, se le antojo una ocurrencia- ¿Una fuga de amantes?

\- Eso no va contigo- Kurapika sonrió, despeinándolo con dulzura.

\- ¿Entonces?- No quería insistir, la verdad es que quería permanecer allí, tener ese momento, que durara más, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

\- Conozco un buen restaurante.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, el hijo de Ging Freecs corrió de su casa.

Durante toda la noche estuvo dándole vueltas a un asunto, sin concebir el sueño. Se fugó masticando el desayuno con tostada y mermelada, tragándose el jugo, sin dejar de correr por la calle. Sabía quién podía darle una respuesta y también estaba seguro de que lo encontraría en la sección de entretenimiento del mercado central de la ciudad.

A tiempo récord, entro al edificio y busco una tienda en especial.

Una vez allí, le sorprendió grandemente encontrarse con el Genei Ryodan. Los reconoció porque iban al mando de su líder, Kuroro, un hombre alto y atractivo con un signo religioso tatuado en la frente, seguido de un enano espeluznante y una mujer rubia que andaba con el pecho descubierto. Verlos le dio un poco de miedo pero trato de ignorarlos para buscar a la persona que necesitaba urgente.

No se tardó nada porque era imposible no notar a ese personaje bravo, cabello rojo llamativo y ojos dorados que pedían sangre, vestido como arlequín en la sección de disfraces, contemplándose frente al espejo con vanidad.

Gon sonrió alegremente y lo llamo.

\- ¡Hisoka!

El payaso ya lo había visto por el espejo, pero tenerlo en persona era mucho mejor.

\- Gon, mi fruta inmadura. ¿Qué haces aquí? No es un lugar para niños.

\- ¡No soy un niño!- Se quejó, inflando los cachetes de manera graciosa- Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿A mí? Qué honor.

\- Necesito algo importante.

\- ¿Que será...?- Hisoka movió su dedo índice en círculos, apuntando hacia el pelinegro.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! Tú sabes qué. Ayer, en la obra...La pantalla, el vídeo...entiendes...- Comenzó a susurrar, incomodo de hablar de eso en un lugar público.

\- Con que te refieres a eso...- Hisoka sonrió de una manera que no hacía sentir seguro a nadie- Fui a ver la obra porque insististe mucho y había pasado tiempo desde que vi el teatro. La verdad, nunca pensé que vería porno casero.

\- ¡No lo digas tan alto!

\- ¿Porque la cautela? A esta hora, todos deben estar enterados.

Gon empuño las manos, sí, se lo temía. Noticias así eran imposibles de frenar.

\- Vine aquí para hablar de eso, contigo.

\- Vaya, ¿Me estas acusando de algo? No tengo motivos para hacer algo así, aunque fue muy divertido.

\- Sé que no fuiste tú, Hisoka- Declaro Gon, sorprendiéndolo por su franqueza- Pero, si sabes quién lo hizo.

Hisoka parpadeo, un breve y ligero parpadeo, para cambiar su cara relajada y atenta a una de malicia.

\- ¿Porque piensas eso?

\- Cuando Leorio puso la película, sin saber su contenido, te vi entre la gente. Antes que nadie, tú te comportaste raro, como si lo anticiparas.

\- Increíble, un niño me descubrió.

\- ¡Basta con eso!- Valiente, se acercó a él para hacerle saber que iba en serio- Necesito saber quién fue, debo decírselo a Killua.

\- A todo esto, ¿Cómo se lo está tomando?

\- El y Kurapika han desaparecido.

\- Fueron rápidos.

\- No juegues y dime la verdad. ¿A quién estas protegiendo? Me sorprende que tengas lealtad.

\- Cielos, Gon- El mago se tapó los ojos con la mano, conteniéndose las ganas de ser violento, de ser salvaje. Solo ese joven podía provocarlo fácil- Solo quiero divertirme un poco más con este escándalo.

\- No entiendo que te puede gustar de todo esto- Dijo Gon, desconcertado por su placer ante la desgracia ajena- Igual, no importa que excusa pongas. Sé que lo sabes. Dímelo- El hombre no dio el brazo a torcer, entretenido por sus intentos para hacerlo hablar- Ayuda a mis amigos, haré lo que tú quieras y no te molestare más.

Hisoka aparto un dedo sobre su ojo derecho y miro al niño fijamente, con una sonrisa oculta bajo su palma.

\- ¿Harás lo que yo quiera?

\- Sí, sí. Solo contéstame y te dejare en paz.

Hisoka comenzó a acariciarse el mentón, pensativo.

Gon comenzaba a impacientarse. Hubiera querido confrontar al mago la tarde de ese incidente pero entonces ya se había ido y solo lo hubiera podido encontrar en la mañana, en esa tienda de ropa especial.

Killua lo necesitaba y Kurapika no se merecía lo que había pasado. Gon no era de echar culpas o sentir rencor pero lo que paso cruzo los límites de la privacidad y la dignidad, y sabía que Hisoka podía quitarle el misterio. Su deber como amigo era averiguar quien puso ese vídeo y contárselo a Killua, luego él se las apañaría a su manera.

\- Muy bien.

El pelirrojo se decidió, muy conforme con la oferta.

\- Genial, dime.

\- Antes de eso, ¿Puedo pedir mi premio ahora?

\- ¡No te aproveches!

\- Dijiste "lo que yo quisiera".

\- De acuerdo, sí- Se rindió, él y su bocota- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estupendo- El mayor se froto las manos frente a su rostro, admirando al niño por encima con una sonrisa que pecaba de malévola- Quiero que seas mío.

Cuatro, cinco segundos. El cerebro de Gon hizo cortocircuito, incapaz de procesar esas palabras en su totalidad. Hizo un leve gesto de confusión, más curioso que otra cosa.

 _"Creo que no me explique bien, oh bueno, jamás conocí a alguien tan inocente para estas cosas",_ pensó Hisoka a sí mismo, un poco desalentado.

Al fin, Gon Freecs reacciono, con una mano al pecho y dando un gran suspiro.

\- ¡Que alivio!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pensé que me pedirías dinero como los bravucones de la escuela.

\- Gon- Nombro, grave. En vez de enojarse por la confusión, se animó más- Quiero pasar un _largo rato_ contigo.

\- Esta bien- Acepto, sin rodeos.

\- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo- Dijo Hisoka, aguantándose la risa que se le escapaba por la garganta- Ahora, mi parte. Te revelare quién fue el indecente.

.

* * *

.

Gon tuvo un estremecimiento en la columna dorsal cuando la mirada de Hisoka se cruzó con la suya y, aunque le asusto en lo profundo de su ser, también le pareció ver algo mágico en esos ojos de oro. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Ya tenía lo que quería y debía decírselo a Killua cuanto antes.

Como mejores amigos, Gon sabía que el albino jamás se retiraba ante una batalla, especialmente una de respeto como esa, pero Kurapika era mucho más reservado y por lo tanto debían estar juntos, esperando que las cosas se calmaran. También sabía que si el Zoldyck no se aparecía en su casa después de las once lo mandaban a buscar con un ejército de mayordomos. Ante situaciones así, Killua le confió un número celular para comunicarse, a escondidas de su familia, con la promesa de que no lo delatara.

Con paso veloz, el pelinegro entro a la primera cabina de teléfono que encontró y marco el número privado. No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz de su querido amigo en apuros.

\- Hola, Gon.

\- ¡Killua! ¿Dónde estás, te encuentras bien, que fue de ti?

\- Más despacio- El moreno se alegró del tono normal de su voz, sereno e indiferente. Desde el móvil, pudo escuchar roces de sabana y golpecitos de porcelana- Estoy en un hotel, desayunando.

\- ¿Y Kurapika?

\- En la ducha. Jugamos al doctor mermelada.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Algo nuestro. ¿Y, que cuentas?

\- Sé quién grabo el vídeo.

.

* * *

.

Entre el champú y sus derivados, Kurapika trataba de quitarse el dulce del cabello. Sus dedos se sentían pegajosos a medida que lavaba. Debió haber sospechado que Killua, ávido ladrón, se guardó los sobres de azúcar con segunda intención, porque si no los hubiera usado en los cinco postres que pidió en el restaurante. Kurapika apostaba que Mechi lo boto de por vida. Killua no solo se robó las muestras gratis, también llamo "vieja" a la jefa gourmet y ambos echaron fuego por los ojos.

Fue un verdadero atropello escapar de allí, luego que Killua usara la tarjeta de su padre para pagar la cena y le avisara, en ese mismo instante, que debían separarse porque su familia lo estaría buscando.

\- Sabrán donde estoy y que viole el toque de queda- Aviso, mirando la tarjeta de crédito rencorosamente.

\- No puedo creer que no pensaras en eso.

\- Pensaba en ti- Rectifico, ofendido- Ahora que has comido, te ves mejor. Has recuperado tus fuerzas y podemos irnos más tranquilos.

\- ¿Te iras a tu casa?- Por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea que se fuera.

\- Aun si no voy, me encontraran. La tarjeta, mi celular y mi mochila tienen GPS.

\- ¡Que controladores!

\- Defectos de ser el heredero.

Killua estaba dispuesto a irse y llamar a un mayordomo para que lo recogiera, cuando Kurapika lo paro a medio camino.

\- ¿De verdad quieres irte, Killua?

\- ¿Tienes otra idea?

\- Quédate conmigo- Pidió y escucharse decir eso fue muy embarazoso, evitándole la mirada-… Un poco más.

Subió un poco los ojos para ver el mentón de Killua, que movía los labios tímidamente.

\- Sí.

La sonrisa de Killua superaba a la Mona Lisa con creces.

Pero la imagen se rompió en pedazos cuando escucho un potente grito, proveniente del cuarto. Con premura, se echó una toalla a la cabeza para que no se le cayera el shampoo y salió del baño, encontrando a Killua sano y salvo, tal como lo había dejado, untado en dulce de damasco y en calzoncillos, gritándole a un aparato telefónico.

\- ¡Ese infeliz me las pagara!

Luchando contra el deseo de romper el celular, Killua intento hablar sin gritar.

\- Esto fue demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Frunció el ceño ante la contestación de la otra línea- ¿A qué te refieres con que no me lo puedes decir? ¿Y qué pruebas tienes? No dudo de ti, pero...- Su faz volvió a incendiarse de rabia- Sí, es cosa suya. Lo suponía, sí, Gon, te creo. Gracias. Llámame si sabes algo más.

Corto la llamada y dejo el móvil en una mesita de noche, dando un pesado y duro suspiro, un largo suspiro lleno de coraje.

Kurapika espero para preguntar.

\- ¿Killua?

\- Fue Illumi.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- El cambio las cintas y dejo que toda la escuela viera nuestro debut amateur.

El degradado presidente de la clase apenas logro analizar la revelación por completo, sin caber en sí de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Tu hermano...Nos hizo esto?- Quiso corroborar, pero era más claro que el agua.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa. Él quiere castigarme a mí.

La pregunta gritaba en el aire por si sola.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Cosas suyas- Contesto, evasivo- Deberemos seguir escondidos aquí, pagando en efectivo. Volveré a casa solo para meterle a Illumi sus agujas por el ojo.

\- ¿Agujas?

\- Dejo una durante la obra, al lado del reproductor. Si nos hubiéramos quedado, me habría dado cuenta. Es su marca personal.

\- Killua, no te ofendas- El rubio estaba desbordado por la noticia, recostándose al marco de la puerta- Tu familia está loca.

El niño sonrió, sarcástico.

\- Para ellos, es todo un cumplido.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Sí, Mechi tiene un restaurante, le pese a quien le pese su maravilloso carácter. Sí, el Genei Ryodan y Hisoka frecuentan la misma tienda. No, me da escalofríos contarles qué tipo de tienda es (Y como Gon no se da cuenta)

¿Qué pasara con la pareja? ¿Podrán volver o seguirán ocultándose?

 _Extra (Entrevista a la profesora Biscuit)_

 _Biscuit: Así que al rubio le gustan los pequeños… ¡Hay que parar esta desfachatez!_

 _Illumi: Tengo más copias del vídeo._

 _Biscuit: ¡Dame diez!- Grita con focos de luces en los ojos y muchos billetes en mano._

…Tal vez deban quedarse escondidos otro rato.

Nos leemos pronto.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

.

.

La próxima vez que Gon llamo fue durante el recreo de la escuela.

\- ¿Cómo están?

\- Mi familia me busca por todos lados, Kurapika está nervioso, Illumi es un idiota y yo estoy aburrido.

\- Lo suponía...- Se apeno, él tampoco quería abordar el tema pero era muy obvio- Habrá sido un gran impacto.

\- A estas alturas, me creo lo que sea de mi familia.

\- Aunque no lo creas, aquí se está tranquilo. Bueno, hablan de ti y de cuando volverás con Kurapika, porque él tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Creo que solo quieren hacerle preguntas, hasta los profesores siguen sin entender lo que paso. Solo Bisky está encantada. Dijo que se lo tenían muy bien escondido y te felicita.

\- ¿Alguien opina igual?

\- No, solo ella.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- El Director Netero actúa como siempre.

\- De él, nadie se espera algo distinto.

\- Debo contarte un rumor que acabo de escuchar. Mucha gente de afuera descubrió lo que paso ayer, ¡Te juro que quemamos el vídeo, en serio!- Se apresuró en decir al oír un gruñido odioso de su parte- Nadie entiende como se enteraron. Lo lamento, no pude mantener tu secreto a salvo como prometí.

\- Esta bien, no es tu culpa.

\- Deberías escuchar lo que dicen. Hay gente enojada, hay gente contenta. No entiendo su comportamiento.

\- Eso es porque solo sabes de animales, Gon.

\- Según Leorio, ya lo sabe toda la ciudad.

\- No entiendo porque se meten.

\- Ponzu y los demás dicen que es porque eres un Zoldyck, y que de Kurapika nadie se espera algo así.

\- Supongo que tienen su punto- Acabo por decir, resignado- En el hotel, aparecieron un par de tontos que no dejaban de hablar de eso.

\- ¿Tuvieron problemas tan pronto? Si quieres, puedo ayudar.

\- No hace falta. Kurapika ya se hizo cargo. Esos dos intentaron propasarse conmigo y el los mando al diablo.

\- ¿Que dices?- Gon sonaba auténticamente sorprendido- Kurapika no es violento.

\- Cuando su discurso de buenos modales no funciona tiene sus métodos. Veras, estamos en un vecindario de mala reputación y es normal que estas cosas pasen. El chiste es que piensen en mí como un chico prepago.

\- ¿"Prepago", que es eso?

\- Nada importante- Por poco y se olvida que Gon tiene la mente en las nubes santas- No me gusta la idea que me proteja como si fuera un debilucho, pero su lado posesivo es una faceta muy atractiva de él.

\- No me lo creo...- Jamás oyó hablar de Kurapika en esos términos.

\- A todo esto, ¿Te llamo mi familia para saber de mí?

\- Sí. Alluka- Killua sintió una puñalada en su corazón- Está preocupada por ti. No te imaginas como se puso cuando le dije que te habías ido con Kurapika, se enojó muchísimo gritando "soy la novia de Killua" y me acuso de traidor por escondérselo.

\- Eso...- Se froto tras el cuello, se lo había temido- Hablare con ella cuando las aguas se calmen.

\- Me parece increíble. ¿Me confiaste tu secreto a mí y no a ella? ¿Es porque es celosa de ti?

\- No, es porque...- Se atraganto- No me parecía importante en ese momento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Kurapika no es importante?

\- No es eso. Yo...Mira, me comunicare con Alluka pronto. Yo la calmare, no te preocupes.

\- Si le dices lo que sientes, entenderá.

\- Lo sé.

\- Dile que te gusta Kurapika y ya.

\- Uhh.

\- Porque tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que...Querer? Algo como eso,...

Querer, gustar, estar enamorado. ¡Todo era horripilantemente cursi!

\- ¿Killua, estas ahí?

\- Gracias por llamar, Gon.

Cortó la llamada y se echó a la cama, contemplando el techo.

\- No es...- Musito, ahogando en sus palabras- ¿" _Amor_ ", cierto?- Vacilo, deslizando lentamente su mano diestra por el colchón para tocar su vientre, subiendo a su pecho, la zona del corazón- ¿Tal vez, yo-? ¿Yo sienta...?

El recuerdo de Kurapika tomándolo de la mano, agradecido porque prefirió estar con el que volver con su familia, le provoco otro latido involuntario, como música de tambores desenfocados.

En su vida sintió un ataque interno como ese, pero eso no fue nada comparado al estruendo que hizo la puerta al abrirse a la fuerza, dejando entrar a cinco personas vestidas en un uniforme que él supo reconocer al instante.

\- ¡No sean brutos!- Grito, viendo cómo se repartían por la habitación, espiando el cuarto de baño para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, a parte de Killua.

 _"Que suerte y Kurapika de compras",_ pensó con sarcasmo.

\- ¡El lugar está seguro!- Dijo un hombre alto y firme como soldado, de patillas y ojos austeros.

\- ¡Gotoh!- Killua lo reprendió por su nombre, queriendo marcar con su voz todo lo inesperado y desafortunado de esa situación.

\- Amo Killua, hemos venido por usted.

\- No me quiero ir.

\- Su familia insiste.

\- ¡Al diablo! Illumi me llevo a esto, ¿Ya lo sabes, no?

Killua no supo cómo sentirse cuando Gotoh, el más permisivo de todos sus mayordomos, lo miro de una manera que le decía que lo sabía todo. Seguro vio el vídeo.

\- Es un hecho escandaloso. No se preocupe, ya nos ocupamos.

\- No mientas, apuesto que Illumi me quiere de regreso para burlarse de mí.

\- Su madre nos mandó a buscarlo.

\- ¡Otra desquiciada!

Al lado de Gotoh, se acercó Canary. Era una chica bonita, morena y de cabello atado en varias tiras que se elevaban sobre su cabeza. Cuando se encontró con Killua, sus ojos mostraron ternura, pero como sirvienta de los Zoldyck, guardo las apariencias y se mantuvo imparcial.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraron?

\- Hemos recorrido la ciudad- Contesto ella, pidiéndole disculpas con un movimiento del ojo derecho- Todos están preocupados por usted.

\- Es por su bien. Volvamos- Insistió Gotoh, más paciente de lo que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

\- No quiero volver a ese manicomio. Yo...- Apretó las sabanas, decidido- Debo esperarlo.

El jefe de mayordomos abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por su obstinación, para inmediatamente volver a su papel de guardia.

\- No nos obligue a actuar contra usted.

\- Pues, háganlo.

\- Amo Killua- Intervino Canary, antes que su jefe y compañeros hicieran algún movimiento- La señorita Alluka está preocupada, pide por usted.

Se produjo un tenso silencio cuando Killua abandono las sabanas, bajando la cabeza. El nombre de su hermana lo desarmaba por completo, solo por hablar de ella ya lo tenían convencido.

\- Venga con nosotros, que la señorita no se entristezca más.

Gotoh aprobó la táctica de su pupila y ordeno a sus camaradas salir para esperarlos afuera. Canary quiso quedarse, ya que no lograba conmover a Killua por completo, pero debió retirarse con los suyos, dejando que Gotoh acabara el trabajo.

\- Usted es mejor que esto, venga.

El mayordomo se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso al niño por los hombros, ocultando su parcial desnudez.

\- Quiero dejarle un mensaje, no puedo irme así- pronuncio Killua, con voz queda.

El hombre se lo pensó. Al final, le dio un bolígrafo y un minuto de libertad, sin dejar de observarlo con la máxima de las atenciones.

.

* * *

.

Si Kurapika hubiera sabido lo extremadamente excesivos que eran los Zoldyck y sus sirvientes, habría sospechado del montón de chismosos reunidos en la avenida, apreciando a distancia un lujoso convertible que se acababa de ir.

Cuando llego al alquiler y no encontró a Killua, unió piezas. Lo único que quedo de él, además de las cientos de envoltorios de dulces con sabor a sus labios y la almohada con olor a su cabellera, fue un mensaje escrito al revés de una tarjeta del hotel.

 _"Lo siento"_

Que resumen más encantador.

De vuelta en la soledad de sus propios problemas, se guardó el mensaje y miro a la ventana, pensativo. Pero no había caso. Todo lo que hubiera querido se fue con Killua y solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

Dejen comentarios constructivos.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

* * *

Después de que Hisoka le explicara las primeras cosas que quería que hiciera, que intentara con él, por la cara de Gon pasaron los mil colores. Ese hombre extravagante y rarísimo era exactamente como Killua le advirtió varias veces, "un pervertido con la mente podrida", y vaya que tuvo razón.

Luego de ese momento tan vergonzoso, incomodo...y sucio, Gon creyó ser inmune a las sorpresas hasta que el mismísimo Kurapika Kuruta apareció en la escuela, justo en el tercer periodo.

Nada más entrando al salón de clases, todos quedaron callados y estáticos.

El actuó con una indiferencia digna de un premio a pesar de ser la causa del cuchicheo del salón. Al finalizar la clase, auspiciada por un incomodísimo asistente del profesor de matemáticas, el maestro Knuckle, Gon intento acercarse al r cuandoubio vio al acecho a otros estudiantes curiosos.

\- Miren quien volvió.

\- Sabia que no podías ser tan perfecto; eres un doble cara.

Gon se molestó por ese trato hacia quien fue el presidente de clase más justo de todos.

Kurapika apenas parpadeo.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- Su voz sonó al filo de una navaja y el alumnado retrocedió- Si me disculpan, tengo prisa.

Del susto, varios se echaron atrás y hasta Gon dudo si podía seguirle, pero igualmente fue tras sus talones.

\- Yo, Kurapika. ¿Estás bien?

\- Buenos días, Gon- Contesto, amable y seco- He estado mejor.

\- ¿Vino Killua contigo? No me aviso que volverían.

\- Su familia se lo llevo- Revelo, sin ceremonias.

Gon se aterro, eso no podía ser bueno.

\- ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara? ¿No estaban juntos?

\- No estaba a su lado en ese momento y estoy seguro que se fue por su propia voluntad. Investigando por el vecindario, escuche decir se fue con una banda de personas con traje negro, lo que me lleva a pensar que eran sus mayordomos. Ellos no lo habrían forzado a irse- Razono, y Gon se impresiono todavía más por su manera de abordar el tema- El eligió.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Killua pudo darles una excusa de las suyas, escapar o gritar una orden, porque es un Zoldyck. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, si hubiera querido se habría librado de ellos.

Gon ya no pudo contradecirle. En eso, tenía mucha razón. ¿Acaso Kurapika siempre hacia análisis tan lógicos como esos? Deseo preguntarle más cosas cuando el timbre sonó y los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas para gozar el recreo. En medio del pasillo, Kurapika fue el objetivo de cientos de ojos de buitre.

.

* * *

.

El salón de arte, ese lugar que se convirtió en la tumba de su reputación, ahora era el único sitio en la escuela donde la gente no lo miraba feo, con censura o tachándolo de depravado.

Allí, se reunieron sus amigos más cercanos, inclusive miembros del reparto que el mismo eligió. Gon estaba allí, tomando el trabajo de guardaespaldas, y hasta algunos profesores entraban para hablar con él.

\- Pariston quiere hablarte.

\- Que esa rata se busque otro queso- espetó Kurapika, tan natural que todos quedaron con la mandíbula por el suelo.

\- Has vuelto cambiado- murmuro Ponzu, impresionada- ¿Este es el verdadero Kurapika, el que Killua ve y nosotros no?

Gon temió que el nombre de Killua volviera aún más osado al rubio.

\- No, soy yo- Respondió, con aplomo.

\- Estamos impactados- Hablaron los amigos, al unísono.

\- ¿Que parte les sorprende?

\- Bueno...Tú eres Kurapika.

\- ¡Y él es un Zoldyck! Killua Zoldyck, ¿no ves la rara combinación de sus nombres juntos en una frase?

\- No estamos molestos porque tuvieras que esconderlo, solo sorprendidos.

\- No te ofendas, pero comenzábamos a pensar que te quedarías solo por siempre.

\- ¡Hermano, cállate! A mí, lo que en verdad me sorprende es lo de Killua.

Kurapika suspiro, era un debate interminable.

\- ¿No lo deje claro?

\- Quien diría que ambos chocarían cuando todos decían que hacia una encantadora pareja con Gon,… upp, perdón.

\- ¡¿Que decían que de mí?!- Vocifero Gon, acalorado.

Kurapika volvió su atención al almuerzo, obligándose comer. No quería volver a repetir ese episodio. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, de sucumbir ante todo, porque decidió no comer el día del estreno para dar un buen espectáculo a la gente, todo eso...y lo humillaban en cámara escondida para que Killua lo invitara a cenar, más preocupado por su salud que por su dignidad destrozada.

\- ¿Tu sabias eso, Kurapika?- Quiero saber el hijo de Ging, indignado.

\- Había quien hacia apuestas por su relación.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas a lo alto?

\- Es porque nadie le pregunto a ninguno de los dos- Kurapika fulmino a la gente que se quedó callada, mirándose unos a otros. Sí, claro, después ellos son gente decente- De casualidad, se lo pregunte a Killua y me dijo que no. No entiendo porque es tan difícil creerlo.

\- Si a mí me preguntan algo así, respondo inmediatamente- Coincidió Gon, ofendido.

La competencia de miradas hubiera continuado de no ser por la aparición de la maestra Bisky, que entro como dueña del teatro.

\- Así que es verdad. Volviste, asaltacunas.

\- Profesora, ojala sea una broma porque no quiero discutir con usted.

\- Igual, perderías contra mi lógica- Puntualizo, sabionda- En serio, de todos los errores que puede cometer una persona en su vida, tú has apostado muy alto.

Eso no le gusto, para nada.

\- ¿Piensa que Killua no merece la pena?

\- Nada de eso- Sonrió ante su mirada furiosa, a la defensiva- Él es un zafiro en bruto. Soy experta en diamantes y te digo que joyas así necesitan gran cuidado y cariño para que sigan brillando hermosos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- ¿No eres su pareja? Averígualo tú- Ataco, sin responder a propósito.

Ella y sus indirectas.

\- ¿Lo ves? Hay gente que reacciona muy distinto- Animo Gon, viéndolo comer pausadamente el curry- Hay quienes son otro cantar...- Recordó lo sucedido en el aula antes y se enrojeció de enojo.

\- Estoy bien- Kurapika miro a Gon y a sus compañeros- Gracias a todos.

\- Yo me pregunto, ¿Seguirás siguiendo presidente estudiantil después de esto? Al Director Netero puede no importarle, pero el prestigio de la escuela...

\- Nadie sabe lo que piensa Pariston, cuídate de el por las dudas.

\- ¿Ya descubrieron quien puso ese video?- Pregunto Pokkle, hablando por todos.

El silencio cayó como un camión de ladrillos y Kurapika se limpió la boca, dando gracias por la comida.

\- Fue Illumi Zoldyck, el hermano de Killua.

Los gritos de asombro retumbaron por la sala entera.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Con el paso de los días, Kurapika se interesó por dos cosas inquietantes.

Primero, Killua no daba señales de vida. Suponiendo que estaría castigado, lo dejo pasar, pero el tiempo se estaba volviendo muy pesado sin él, insípido y aburrido, más ahora que decidió abandonar varios proyectos para dedicarse a los trabajos que realmente le interesaban, ya no por ayudar a las autoridades escolares o por ser el muchacho serio que siempre dice que sí a los trabajos pesados. Killua ya no estaba para decirle que dejo de ser el tesorero y se entregó a la presidencia, que finalmente logro terminar de leer los libros que llevaba aplazando por meses o que sus notas seguían igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que sentía que las merecía por estudiar y no por la costumbre. Aun en un romance secreto, se tomaban el tiempo para hablar de esas cosas y que Killua se esfumara de la nada, era desolador.

Segunda preocupación; el insistente y peligroso rumor que señalaba a Gon en malas compañías. Cuando Kurapika se lo pregunto, el niño no lo desmintió, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Acababan de pasar cuatro días de ese incidente que destruyo su imagen (No solo por el vídeo, la obra se llevó la critica el siglo) cuando Gon le confeso lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es verdad.

\- Por favor...- Kurapika rogo desde el fondo de su alma que fuera un error, debía tratarse de una pesadilla.

\- No sabía a lo que se refería en ese momento pero ahora...- El pelinegro abrazo sus piernas, sobrepasado por la situación- No puedo negarlo. Hisoka y yo...

\- No lo digas, no estoy listo- Kurapika busco respirar otra vez, porque se olvidó de cómo hacerlo cuando Gon le vino con esa bomba- No me lo esperaba de ti.

\- ¿Crees que hago mal?

\- Es tu vida. Siempre que no te esté forzando,... ¿No lo hace, verdad?

\- Al principio, sí. Porque hice un trato con él. Luego, yo solo...

Gon trago duro y Kurapika deseo, por primera vez en su vida, equivocarse por la ruta de sus ideas.

\- No me dirás...- Se cubrió la boca, era una palabra demasiado fuerte- ¿Sigues con él porque...?- No pudo continuar, era muy grave. Gon tampoco quiso decirlo en voz alta y solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su peor teoría- Santo cielo.

\- Eres el primero al que se lo digo.

\- ¿Necesitas un consejo, apoyo?

\- No. Tú eres listo. Solo quiero saber que hacer a partir de ahora.

Kurapika supo que no, que no se lo pedía solo por eso.

\- Te sugiero que no te agobies y sigue con tu vida, si es lo que quieres.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Algún día, la gente lo comprenderá.

\- ¡Gracias!- Él lo abrazo con fuerza, feliz y aliviado por quitarse ese peso de encima. Kurapika le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, para recordarle que contaba con él. Gon cortó el abrazo y lo miro con ojos brillantes- Me siento mejor.

\- Me alegro. Dime, ¿Porque no le contaste a Killua? Él es tu mejor amigo.

\- Cuando intento llamarlo, no contesta.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Tu sabes de el?

\- No desde ese día.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a su casa? Podemos pedirle a Alluka que nos ayude- Animo Gon.

\- Ya lo intente- Aviso Kurapika, tomándose un vaso de jugo- Fui dos veces y me dejaron plantado. Debieron reconocerme.

\- Entonces, está en problemas. O peor, en aislamiento.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Siempre que Killua comete una falta o merece un castigo, lo aíslan en un cuarto oscuro. Al día siguiente, lo veo con mucha ropa a pesar que haga calor y se cuida al moverse.

 _"Podía ser...",_ Kurapika pensó con rapidez, serio. _"¿Son capaces de agredirlo físicamente? He visto algunas marcas en su piel, pero el suele decir que son producto de sus deportes. ¿Lo harían pagar por manchar su apellido?",_ poco a poco, se imaginó lo peor _._

Gon lo saco de sus pensamientos, llamándolo por su nombre.

\- Todo estará bien, Kurapika. El volverá.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Estoy seguro. Vendrá para Tanabata.

Sí...La endemoniada obra teatral de Tanabata la hicieron una semana antes de la fiesta y ya pasaron el tiempo. La ciudad estaba inmersa en comprar, vender y ofrecer servicios para ese día.

\- Eso es pasado mañana.

\- Killua volverá para ese día.

\- ¿Porque confías tanto en que aparecerá para Tanabata?

\- A Killua le fascinan los festivales. Prometimos que lo pasaríamos con mi tía Mito. El dejo a muchas chicas con las ganas porque las rechazo a todas para ese día y yo tuve que negarme también a muchas, pero...- Bajo la voz, indeciso- Ahora los planes cambiaron.

\- ¿No te encontraras con Killua?

\- Claro. Solo que...- Se ruborizo, nervioso- Hisoka me dijo que quería pasarlo conmigo.

¿Cuantas veces podía sorprenderse una persona normal en una hora? Aparentemente, más de tres veces. Kurapika pensó en investigarlo más tarde.

\- Vaya...- Balbuceo, atónito.

¿Ese hombre le pidió una cita a Gon, después de lo que le hizo pasar? Seguro era una trampa, pero la sonrisa radiante de Gon lo hizo dudar. ¿Algo así era factible viniendo ese extraño joker caminante? No podía imaginar a ese villano invitando a un niño como Gon para el día de Tanabata. Era una imagen muy surrealista.

\- Lo sé- Gon se sobo la cara, ardiendo de vergüenza- Ojala Killua se presente para explicárselo antes de que me mate.

\- Estarás bien- Dijo Kurapika, soplándole la cara con una revista- Si lo veo primero, le avisare.

\- ¿Seguro? Gracias otra vez.

Para ser franco, no estaba muy seguro. Quería ver a Killua pero todos los obstáculos se lo impedían. Ojala Gon tuviera razón y diera la cara en el festival. Ya comenzaba a extrañarlo demasiado.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

Una nueva mañana y era siete de julio, el día de Tanabata.

En busca de ofertas sin relación con el festival, Kurapika estaba de compras en el mercado. A veces prefería que la gente lo mirara a él y no a Gon, que actuaba como pájaro en un nido de serpientes. Hace solo quince horas todos en la ciudad perdieron interés en el escándalo Zoldyck/Kuruta para perseguir a la nueva víctima del mago Hisoka, quien se había retirado de la banda de ladrones, el Genei Ryodan.

Por supuesto, existía gente que todavía recordaba el incidente del video y Kurapika tenía que tolerarlo.

Estaba en la búsqueda de que alimentos podía llevar y conservar para la noche cuando encontró con un tendedero de mensajes en blanco y tanukas. A Kurapika lo habían invitado a pasar la noche en la casa de los Freecs, tanto porque Gon no quería que lo pasara solo y porque era su oportunidad para ver a Killua si se presentaba para el evento, así que no era necesario llevar esos regalos para el árbol de bambú, pero...

Sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente a ese lugar y sus manos se manejaron solas, pagando los tanukas con su propio dinero. Compro tres. Uno para Gon por ser tan amable, otro para Killua si llegaba a encontrárselo y el último para sí mismo.

-Hn,… mensajes para la pareja de la Vía Láctea, ¿eh?

.

* * *

.

Sabia estaba cometiendo una falta pero también estaba seguro de que era absolutamente necesario.

El joven amo Killua ya llevaba dos días encerrado en su cuarto, rodeado de basura con olor a dulce y sin hablar con nadie. El gran Silva, su padre, no estaba enterado de nada por su viaje de trabajo al exterior. El mejor consuelo era Alluka, la única capaz de regresarle la sonrisa a su hermano, pero ella estaba ingeniando su propio plan. Acompañada de Canary y varios mayordomos de guardaespaldas, Alluka se encontraba de compras en el centro, ultimando detalles para su kimono y los accesorios que he de llevar para Tanabata, teniendo la fe de que cuando su amado hermano la viera, vestida como una doncella, Killua regresaría a ser el de antes.

El jefe de mayordomos, Gotoh, confiaba en el plan de Alluka para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero estaba impaciente, sí, un defecto de humano pero deshonroso para un mayordomo de élite. Por esta debilidad hacia el tercer hijo de la casa Zoldyck, se atrevió a hacer lo que ningún sirviente con dos dedos de frente haría.

\- ¿Gotoh?

Hasta Killua estaba asombrado.

El hombre entro en su habitación, con una expresión decidida en la cara. Si sus compañeros lo descubrían, si Silva se enteraba, si alguien lo delataba seria su ruina. Pero, eso ya no importaba. El amo Killua, que veía como a su propio hijo, merecía que cometiera esa injuria a su profesión para brindarle ayuda.

\- Amo Killua, cualquier cosa que necesite...Yo estaré aquí.

El niño estaba perplejo. Al entender lo que le decían, volvió a sentarse, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

\- No hace falta.

\- ¿Le preocupa algo?- Insistió el mayor, con voz fría pero suave.

\- Dime tú, ¿Estas decepcionado de mí?

Gotoh mostró un desliz de sorpresa, mientras su boca hacia un mohín.

\- No tengo semejantes pensamientos hacia usted, amo Killua.

\- Conoces el lió en el que Illumi me metió, háblame, ¿Te doy pena, te doy asco? Cuéntame tu opinión antes que Padre vuelva, así sabré que esperar.

\- El amo Silva es su padre, nada puede apelar a la opinión de un padre. Soy un simple mayordomo. Estoy para obedecer y cumplir.

\- Gotoh, estas aquí- Killua le hizo ver, queriendo abrirse con el- Illumi y Mizuki ya se burlaron lo suficiente, nada de lo que hago les parece. Por mí que se pudran, no pueden entender que tengo mi propia vida. Ambos están dominados por Madre, son ciegos. Yo quiero ser libre de elegir mi estilo, elegir a mis amigos, a mis parejas, mi propio camino.

\- Comprendo. Juzgarlo por sus elecciones es una señal de mala fe.

\- Que mala fe, son idiotas- Killua refunfuño, cansado- ¿Qué opinas, Gotoh?

\- Mi opinión es irrelevante.

\- Por Dios, quiero hablar contigo. Quiero hablar con alguien de todo esto. Canary no lo entendería, Alluka es muy joven, mi padre no está...No quiero que me digan que pensar o que hacer, quiero entender, por más loco que suene. Sé que hay un significado y no lo encuentro- Confeso, serio- Todos dicen que soy demasiado liberal, que tengo problemas, que elijo mal, que tengo manías. En la cena, Illumi me humillo diciéndome que caí bajo porque me enamore del rubio del vídeo o que cosas. ¡Arh! Quería tirarle mi yo-yo a la cara.

El mayor se sorprendió oyéndose decir:

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Todos mis defectos?

\- Amo Killua, ¿Usted se ha enamorado de esa persona?

El propio Gotoh sintió una picazón en la garganta, impresionado de sí mismo por ser tan osado e indiscreto. A pesar de eso, solo con ver el rostro encendido de Killua supo que había hecho la pregunta correcta.

\- Por "persona", ¿Te refieres a quien me acompaña en ese...?

\- Sí.

Gotoh prefería llamarlo así, "la persona", porque no concebía otro modo de nombrarle. Si pudiera, quisiera echar al olvido ese vídeo inolvidable y exigir el respeto que Killua se merecía. Por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo en que el amo Illumi se había excedido mal.

\- Bueno...- El niño se lo pensó- Solo es alguien que conocí hace poco en la escuela, nos llevamos bien y no es un criminal, todo lo contrario, es un delegado muy ético. Es realmente un latoso. Pero, ¡vamos Gotoh!, solo me gusta tener sexo con él. ¿Porque nadie lo entiende?

"Ese comentario fue innecesario", quiso decir pero sus ojos se lo hicieron saber a Killua y este se cruzó de brazos.

Vaya que será difícil...

\- Amo Killua- Empezó, _que Kami me ayude_ \- Estoy al corriente de que los jóvenes de hoy son descaradamente libres de mente y descuidadamente ignorantes, es decir, que toman decisiones importantes con el solo fin de experimentar. Déjeme decirle, amo Killua, que usted está por encima de ellos. Por ello, es natural que me resulte chocante que haya entablado una relación platónica con otro muchacho, del que se dice es muy brillante y con los pies en la tierra- Killua arqueo las cejas, pero no tenía de que sorprenderse. Si llegaban a tener otro perro, Gotoh investigaba hasta sus origines para saber que esperar- Una unión así requiere de confianza y compromiso mutuo. No pongo en duda su elección, tampoco su proceder. Si me disculpa, pienso que usted no se ha dejado llevar por ese impulso adolescente de querer tener sensaciones nuevas. Yo pienso que, más allá de ser compañeros de cama, usted verdaderamente se ha comprometido con esa persona.

Nunca le costó tanto decir algo en la vida. Jamás fue tan difícil y degradante.

Killua lo vio con sus grandes ojos de cielo turbado.

\- No...No es así...- Dudo, con labios temblorosos.

\- Si me equivoco, me retracto. Perdóneme, amo Killua.

\- Es que...no puede...No es amor, Gotoh.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar...?- Espero que Killua le diera permiso. Una vez concebido, prosiguió- ¿Qué piensa de esa persona?

\- Pues… Es muy amable. No lo quiebras con facilidad porque es estoico. Nunca presume que es inteligente cuando discutimos de temas serios, sabe exactamente que decir y cuando hacerlo. También, tiene un gran respeto hacia la cultura.

\- ¿Piensa en esa persona cuando esta solo?

\- Kurapika es aburrido y cuando habla de estudios, es insufrible. Su elección de vestir es terrible, a veces afeminada. Cuando se enoja tiene un humor de perros y habla entre dientes, que para mí es gracioso. Siempre está rodeado de libros viejos y tomos enormes con esa sonrisa boba de felicidad. Raras veces se ríe pero cuando lo hace se ve tierno y también...

Killua se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un bello carmín maquillo sus mejillas y echo la cabeza contra la almohada, dando un duro grito que Gotoh, único testigo, dedujo que era una buena reacción.

Con parsimonia, Gotoh se arrodillo frente a la cama del muchacho. Busco el hombro tembloroso de su pequeño amo y este abrió los ojos, asustado de sí mismo y fuertemente avergonzado.

\- Solo soy un simple sirviente, pero...- Apretó ligeramente el agarre y Killua le prestó atención. Caray, así deben sentirse los padres cuando entregan a sus hijos- Si tuviera que opinar, diría que lo que usted siente es amor.

Killua dio un respingo, con sentimientos revueltos.

\- Gotoh...

\- Discúlpeme si le he importunado- Dijo el hombre, apartando su mano y poniéndose de pie- Vine para avisarle que la señorita Alluka pidió que estuviera listo cuando regrese de sus compras para salir con ella.

\- ¿"Salir", a dónde?

\- Al festival de Tanabata.

El albino tardó en reaccionar, porque no podía ser cierto. ¿O sí?

\- ¡¿Es hoy?!

El mayordomo lo vio dar varias vueltas por su habitación, buscando el traje que guardo para la dichosa fiesta. Encontrándolo, se encerró en el baño para verse en el espejo. Su cuerpo entero empapado con rastros de dulce y crema pegajosa.

\- ¡Gotoh!

El sirviente sonrió; todo había vuelto a su lugar.

\- Tengo el auto esperándolo a usted y a la señorita Alluka afuera, equipado con sus postres favoritos y una muda de ropa lista.

\- ¿Alluka tiene su propia lonchera?- Quiso saber, desde el cuarto de baño.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y mis dulces extra?

\- Preparados.

\- Me quedare en casa de un amigo, así que no se te ocurra mandar a buscarme.

\- He dado aviso. Si el Amo Illumi pregunta, usted sigue en su habitación.

La puerta del baño se abrió un poco y una cabeza blanca paso por esta.

\- Gotoh, gracias.

\- Es mi deber.

\- No- Killua lo miro con intensidad, entrecerrando la puerta tras el- De verdad, gracias.

Suficientes emociones por un día, se dijo Gotoh, que se dio la libertad de sonreír ante esas palabras que le reconfortaban saber que su ayuda si valió la pena.

\- Disfrute su velada.

Con este deseo, decidió salir antes de cometer otra falta a su profesión. Claro que, por dentro, no se arrepentía de haberle abierto los ojos a su pequeño amo y ver su sonrisa. Ojala que "esa persona" valorara eso.

.

.

.

.

Al fin, subí este capítulo, dedicado enteramente a Gotoh, personaje maravilloso. Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Y así, el titulo cobra sentido finalmente.

.

.

.

Gon Freecs está en una encrucijada.

Quería esperar a Killua hasta el último momento en su casa, dudaba mucho que se olvidase del lugar de encuentro o que Alluka no se lo recordara. Por otra parte...

Tenía que encontrarse con Hisoka a la entrada de un templo y no quería fallarle.

Decidir por cual tomar partido le era tan duro como resolver una ecuación matemática del profesor Know.

\- Podemos irnos- Aconsejo Kurapika, vestido en una yukata azul marino y el cabello atado por un prendedor de mariposa- Si tomamos en cuenta el camino, Killua y su hermana pasaran por el templo Bodhisattva de las Cien Manos antes de llegar aquí. La ruta es la misma, nos encontraremos tarde o temprano.

\- No quisiera contradecirte...- Empezó Mito, reluciente y hermosa en su kimono naranja- Pero entre más esperamos, el público se esparce y por mas camino recto que tomemos, quizás perdamos a Killua entre la multitud o él no nos vea a nosotros, aun si vamos en grupo.

\- Tiene razón, señorita, pero hay que recordar que su familia lo lleva y trae en autos lujosos.

\- ¡Bingo! Ya, lo reconoceremos si es así.

\- Killua vendrá directamente aquí, caminando- Aviso Gon, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios- Él dijo que lo haría.

\- Oh, Gon.

Kurapika se pensó el dilema. La música y el gentío comenzaban a llenar el aire y el espacio, invariablemente perderían a Killua, usara transporte o no. Gon no quería traicionar su promesa pero tampoco quería hacerle esperar a Hisoka.

\- Vayamos afuera- Kurapika se paró, sorprendiendo a la señora y su sobrino- Podremos ver a Killua desde la calle abierta y su cabello resaltara entre estas luces.

\- Buena idea- Mito salió de la casa, seguida de Gon.

Al cabo de doce minutos, andando por la avenida, aparecieron dos corredores, llamando la atención por su prisa de maratón y los atuendos que traían, tradicionales como en la otra época y tan caros que daba coraje. Gon reconoció a su mejor amigo y corrió a por él, olvidando que traía sandalias.

Kurapika intento detenerlo cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance. La señora Freecs se carcajeo con entusiasmo. Al mismo tiempo, ellos también participaron de la carrera de encuentros.

Apurado, Gon se lanzó sobre el albino en un abrazo amistoso.

\- ¡Viniste!

\- Claro que si, baka.

Killua y sus saludos originales.

Él se fijó en su vestimenta, esbozando una sonrisa burlona

\- Te ves como un bebe con esa yukata tan colorida.

\- ¡No me molestes!

Un poco después, Kurapika y Mito aparecieron.

\- Alluka, estas preciosa- Halago la mujer, encantada por ver un kimono tan elaborado, pomposo y caro en una niña tan tierna.

\- Gracias, señora.

\- Mi hermana es la más bonita de la fiesta- Killua también estaba orgulloso, mirándola con adoración. Sea casualidad o no, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurapika, quien le sonrió con nostalgia- Y tú...- La charla con Gotoh, fresca en su mente y marcada a fuego, hizo que se sonrojara. _"Es amor",_ repitió su mente, igual que un eco. Podía aceptarlo, sí, pero no dejaría que ese sentimiento dominara la situación- Te ves como una geisha.

Kurapika arqueo una ceja, fastidiado.

La tía de Gon volvió a reírse con ganas.

\- Ustedes se ven muy suntuosos- El rubio no pudo evitar decirlo, era evidente a kilómetros.

La calidad y la gracia de esos atuendos eran admirables. Alluka usaba un kimono rojo despampanante, con un pequeño bolso que cargaba pinceles y colores, mientras Killua traía un traje simple pero encantador que le quedaba de maravilla.

\- Somos Zoldyck- resumió Killua, a toda respuesta.

Sin perder el tiempo, caminaron en dirección al santuario.

Mito no dejo de admirar el atuendo de Alluka y le pidió permiso para decir que era su hija, cosa que la chica acepto.

\- Yo seré tu hermano, entonces- Gon bromeo, pero nadie lo golpeo ni mando a callar- ¿Eh?- Gon se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo y a Kurapika caminando más atrás.

Suspiro, esa sería una gran noche.

Entre los dos, Killua se maldecía por su desventaja, el descubrimiento de su sentir todavía le aceleraba el corazón, sin embargo, jamás permitiría que Kurapika lo descubriera. Primero, estaba su orgullo.

\- Te compre esto.

Despertó al sentir las manos de Kurapika en las suyas.

\- ¿Papel?- Se extrañó, mirando detenidamente el pedazo de hoja que le dio- ¿Es tradición?

\- Sí. Escribes tu deseo en él y lo cuelgas en el bambú. A esta hora, el templo debe tener muchos.

\- Escribir un deseo...- Por los ojos de Killua pasaron destellos de alegría- ¡Pediré toneladas de ChocoRobot!

\- Eso lo consigues con tu dinero.

\- ¿Que dices? Pido lo mismo todos los años y se cumple.

\- Eres predecible- Kurapika sonrió, dulce.

A pesar de estar afuera, en la calle fría, Killua sintió un ataque de calor al ver a su compañero sonreír. _Rayos, rayos._

\- No soy predecible, hay cosas muy locas que no sabes de mí.

\- Viniendo de ti, todo es loco- Kurapika tomo su mano desprevenidamente. Un segundo golpe de calor se expandió por su pecho- Puedes tener mi tanzaku también, si quieres.

\- ¿No tienes ningún deseo?

\- Te tengo a ti- Su sonrisa se hizo aún más radiante bajo el foco de luz, especialmente con el cabello atado, dejando libre su rostro relajado- Eso está bien, por ahora.

 _¡I-i...Idiota!_

A mitad de camino, Killua se detuvo y le dio la espalda, con el rostro ruborizado y las manos temblorosas. Kurapika quiso saber que le pasaba antes de ser atacado por el beso del Zoldyck. Un beso tal y como era él. Apasionado, enérgico...casi psicótico, lleno de mensajes y dobles sentidos.

Estuvieron así hasta que Gon tuvo que pararlos para pedirles que siguieran la ruta sin perderse.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡¿Que Hisoka y tú qué?!

Nadie jamás vio a Killua así de espantado.

\- Ahí vamos...- Kurapika decidió llevarse a Alluka para que no escuchara a su hermano pronunciar mil insultos.

\- ¿Que está pasando?- Inquirió Mito, extrañada por los gritos de Killua y la cara apenada de su sobrino.

\- Cosas de amigos- Kurapika se desentendió, buscando alejar a las mujeres de allí- ¿Les gustaría atrapar peces?

\- ¡Sí!- Alluka alzo una mano, emocionada.

Será ese atrevido de Hisoka... Aparecerse de la nada y besar a Gon frente a Killua, desencajado del horror.

.

* * *

.

 _(Fragmento corto de una canción en honor a Tanabata)_

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara  
nokiba ni yureru.  
_ _Ohoshi-sama kirakira,  
kingin sunago.  
_ _Goshiki no tanzaku,  
watashi ga kaita.  
Ohoshi-sama kirakira,  
sora kara miteiru._

 _Las hojas de bambú susurran  
meciéndose en el alero del tejado.  
Las estrellas brillan,  
en los granos de arena, dorados y plateados.  
Las tiras de papel de cinco colores  
Ya las he escrito.  
Las estrellas brillan,  
nos miran desde el cielo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Se vieron obligados a abandonar el templo Bodhisattva por su abundancia de gente y fieles fanáticos, dejando sus deseos ya escritos pegados a las paredes del templo y colgando de los techos, pues las cañas de bambú estaban repletas, junto a campanas ruidosas y lámparas de luz con sonidos de cascabel. Por cada esquina, se extendían filas de docenas de globos de papel cuya vela encendida centellaba a lo lejos, repicando luces que imitaban el brillo de las estrellas. Los mensajes hablaban a través de tintineos de campaneos, ofreciendo gracias y deseos de felicidad. Igual que un corazón palpitante.

Hecho sus deberes, decidieron recorrer la caravana del festival.

Compartiendo con las chicas, Mito mostró su lado competitivo y se esmeró quince veces en atrapar a un pez, pero Alluka ya había perdido interés ante el olor de la comida local. Kurapika se quedó a su lado mientras comía, cuidándola de depredadores, como los llamaba Killua, para impedir que le echaran el ojo a la niña, hasta que se lo hicieron a él también... Cielos, tal vez si se veía un tanto afeminado.

\- Me gustan los festivales, no sabía que podíamos pedir deseos y colgarlos- Hablaba Alluka, excitada por todo lo que veía.

\- Me alegro que te guste.

\- Ya escribí mi deseo, pedí contraer matrimonio con el hombre de mi vida.

Kurapika se sorprendió. Cierto, a pesar de ser una Zoldyck, seguía siendo una chica.

\- Es un buen deseo pero trata que Killua no se entere, le dará un ataque.

\- ¿Porque no decírselo?- Alluka se terminó la bandeja de alimentos y junto ambas manos en un rezo- Voy a casarme con onni-chan.

Alluka tenía la habilidad de decir frases estremecedoras.

\- Ojala cumplan mi deseo- La chica miro el cielo, fantaseando con Orihime y su esposo reencontrándose esa noche.

\- No hay porque- Kurapika se paró a su lado- Siempre serás la dueña de su corazón.

\- ¡Que ilusión! Kurapika, ¿Que pediste? Te vi dejar un tanzaku.

\- Y yo te vi dejar veinte tanzaku.

Ella se ruborizo.

\- Eso es porque mi deseo es fuerte- Se excusó, frotándose los dedos.

\- Estoy seguro que si- El también vio las constelaciones, imaginando el puente de estrellas de la leyenda y a los espíritus de una pareja unirse una vez más. Una tontería, por supuesto.

Pero, igual que Alluka, esperaba que su deseo, colgado en el bambú y sonando un ruidoso "rin, rin" se cumpliera.

 _"Deseo el amor de Killua"_

\- ¡Gon, te contagio lo degenerado, ven que te revisare el cerebro!

\- Killua, no...¡Para, detente!

\- ¡Hermano, acompáñame a los juegos!

\- Los niños de hoy en día son tan enérgicos...- Hisoka se sonreía, relamiéndose los labios.

Al final de la noche, Kurapika y la señora Mito Freecs se miraron entre sí, dando un suspiro de agotamiento.

\- Estos niños...

.

.

.

 _ **Finalizado.**_

Bien, hasta aquí. Agradezco los reviews de corazón y me disculpo por tantas molestias. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Para quien no lo haya entendido; _"Los mensajes hablaban a través de tintineos de campaneos,... Igual que un corazón palpitante"_ se refiere a que las campanas suenan igual que el latido de un corazón si se lo escucha con atención. Especialmente un corazón enamorado. ¿Qué tal está alegoría? Nuestro corazón suena igual que una caja musical cuando estamos cerca de esa persona especial, transformando los latidos en una canción. En resumen, se refiere a un amor tintineante.

Muchas gracias por seguirme, hasta otra.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
